Too Busy Being Yours
by Lokaal
Summary: Ezio has a dilemma: his wealthy parents expect too many things of him, and the most pressing is to have a partner. Naturally, Ezio lies and tells them he's seeing someone. This works until the entire Auditore family gets together for a week and expect to meet the person Ezio has talked so little about. He thinks he's doomed until he meets a friendly but down on his luck artist.
1. A Flower Shop

**Modern AU with a pretend relationship.**

 **This has been in my head for a few months but I've been trying to put off writing it because I've got another fic going at the moment as well. But I'm sad and stressed so started this to make me feel better, so I apologize in advance for the varied chapter lengths and everything like that. Usually they'll be longer than this one but I just wanted to get this out.**

* * *

What do you do when you're feeling the pressures of an insistent family? Lie, of course. Ezio had an idea, a very good idea he had to add, but the issue was he required a second person. None of his friends would do it, they would rather listen to stories of how he failed miserably during the upcoming family visit. Who else would do it?

Ezio ran suggestions through his head, wondering if he could convince any of them help him. He'd lied to his parents, telling them that yes, he had a partner. Very casual, he insisted, but still someone nevertheless. Now they were visiting for a week, his parents, siblings and uncle, and there was a flaw in his lie; he had no partner. If all else fails, he could continue his web of lies and either tell them his partner was out of town or that they had broken up. The latter would be painful, since his mother would immediately suggest he found someone new.

Heaving out a sigh, Ezio pushed open the door of the flower shop. The intensity of the scent of all the plants hit him at once but he smiled regardless, greeting the florist with a raised hand. The shop was a small one, only a few minutes' walk from the supermarket he frequented, but the atmosphere was pleasant and the flowers never disappointed. Ezio needed something for tonight, to display in the center of his dining table. His eyes wandered over the array of plants and flowers, all presented beautifully with their colours on display.

He was having a hard time deciding when he was repeatedly distracted by another customer in the shop. The other man, only just taller than himself and blonde, was standing in front of the display of lilies. At first, Ezio wasn't curious; he was just another customer. But soon Ezio realized the man hadn't moved and continued to stare at the lilies. When the florist disappeared to the backroom for whatever reason, Ezio approached the other customer. He stood beside the other man, viewing the lilies just as he did. He could appreciate the simply beauty of flowers like anyone else, but Ezio couldn't see what was so special about these. "Do you know a lot about flowers, friend?" Ezio asked, a smile spreading across his face as the other man jolted. He hadn't snuck up to him, the stranger was merely so enwrapped he didn't notice.

"No, not really," the man admitted, looking down sheepishly. "I still appreciate them, though."

"I think," Ezio nodded. "I've found the flower I was looking for," he paused, watching the man. He was handsome, a cloud of freckles over his nose and cheeks, and was a few years older than Ezio. He did seem a little nervous, however. "My name's Ezio."

"Leonardo," now he smiled, "I'm Leonardo."

Ezio relaxed purposefully, wanting to relieve Leonardo's unease. "So, Leonardo, are you buying for someone in particular?"

"No, no. I'm an artist, I was just looking for inspiration," that explained the paint splatters on his tawny shirt. He was actually looking at Ezio now as well. "Are you? Buying for anyone specific, I mean."

"My family," Ezio laughed. "My dear, overbearing family."

"Ah. Well, lilies would be a good choice then, I think."

Already, Ezio's mind was beginning to work. Perhaps… "I'll buy you some as well," Ezio announced. The florist had come back into the room and he gestured to the man, and he hurried over to prepare two bunches.

Leonardo was genuinely taken aback. "You don't have to do."

"I want to. Besides," Ezio grinned and slapped him companionably on the shoulder. "I want to."

When the two bunches of lilies, white with pink toward the center, had been organized and paid for, Ezio gave one bunch to Leonardo. "Thank you," Leonardo accepted them graciously. "Really, I mean it."

"No problem."

The two left the shop together, talking as they began down the sidewalk. "Agh, I don't want to go home," Ezio complained, laughing. "I love my family, but, sometimes…"

"I understand. You said they were overbearing?"

"I may have lied to them," he held his hands up in defense when Leonardo shot him an incredulous glance. "They drove me to it, I swear."

"What did you lie about? If you want to tell me, of course."

Leonardo had given him the best opening. "I told them I have a boyfriend –I don't have a boyfriend. They're expecting to meet this person tonight."

"I can see why this would be a problem."

"I know," Ezio was eying Leonardo as they walked. "I thinking…"

Leonardo caught on immediately. He shook his head, yet there was still a hint of a smile. "I can't lie to your family as well. Besides, we've only just meet. We don't even know each other!"

Ezio shrugged. "Minor detail. You know, I could buy you more flowers if that would convince you? You would be saving me from a lot of trouble, you know."

"Why don't you go get a proper boyfriend? You're more than capable, just by looking at you." Slip of the tongue? Ezio wouldn't turn down a compliment.

"I have study and assignments and other things to think about."

That made Leonardo pause. "Excuse me, but how old are you?"

"20."

"20?"

"How old are you?"

"27."

"The gap isn't so bad," Ezio wasn't fazed. "Believable."

"There's nothing to believe if there's nothing going on."

"Exactly, Leonardo, nothing will happen. We just have to pretend like it is."

Taking a deep breath in, Leonardo seemed to brace himself. "You know, you've gotten me curious."

"I'm glad."

"You…" Leonardo laughed, Ezio joining in a moment later. "Hey, my studio is this way," he gestured and began down that street. When they came to the studio, Ezio saw how it doubled a shop. Paintings waited in the windows, on display for all to see and admire. Leonardo did mostly still life, with very little drawn from something he hadn't seen firsthand. Some of the pieces looked familiar.

"You sell your work?"

"Yes, but rather unsuccessfully." Leonardo waved Ezio inside as he unlocked the front door. "Come in, I need to get these lilies in water."

The front half of the inside of the studio-shop was relatively tidy, with more finished works on display. The other half was the studio half, hidden from a potential customer's eyes, was a mess. Shelves were crammed full of art supplies, racks of canvases were stacked waiting to the used, two parallel tables were covered with sketches and half-finished projects. There was even the beginnings of a horse sculpture in one corner, barely larger than a household cat.

"This is where I work," Leonardo awkwardly held his arms out then dropped them to his side. "And where I live too, I suppose, since I spend more time here."

"You're very talented, Leonardo."

"Thank you." He had already begun to find something to put the lilies into. He had a whole bookshelf full of props he evidently used to draw, and found a vase among them. Once filled with sink from the nearby basin, the flowers sat pride of place in the center of once of the tables. "There," Leonardo suddenly looked away from Ezio, occupying his hands by futilely organizing the semi-finished drawings. "If I was to, say, accept what you were proposing…"

Ezio beamed. "I knew you would."

"Ah, ah, hang on. _If_ I accepted, purely because I am curious, how would we go about this?"

"We would have to know basics about each other, but my family is arriving in a few hours. Do you have formal type clothing?" Ezio paused. "Perhaps I should buy you a coffee before going through your wardrobe."

"Yes, I think so too."

Once Leonardo locked up, the two of them began toward the nearest apartment block. It was where Leonardo lived and they stopped at the first café they passed. Taking their still steaming coffees up the flights of stairs, they discussed whatever Leonardo needed to know. Ezio's parents' names, his siblings' names, the Bachelor of Arts he was working toward. In that time, Ezio found out more about Leonardo; his struggles with the shop, his endless and undying love of art. He described it as an itch –if he hadn't drawn or painted in a day or so, he had to. He itched until he put pen or pencil to paper.

Leonardo's apartment was small, and somehow just as full of doodles and sketches as his studio. "Sorry for the mess," Leonardo laughed nervously. "I don't have an excuse."

"No need to apologize, it's fine."

For the next half hour, Ezio sat cross-legged on Leonardo's floor as Leonardo pulled out various shirts and trousers for inspection. This was a task that should have only taken ten minutes maximum but the two constantly distracted each other. While Ezio had never given his parents no details about this "casual boyfriend", aside from the gender, Ezio still wanted him to be presentable. If they were going to try and pull this off, it may at least be decent. Ezio finally approved of various items of clothing and Leonardo threw them and his toiletries into a bag. "What about nights?" Leonardo tried to be vague and it took Ezio a moment.

"Oh, I don't live far from here but it may be easier to stay with me for the week," Ezio scrunched his nose up. "Or for some of the days. We may have to share a room." He wondered how comfortable Leonardo would be with that, but the two of them had been getting along well so far. Very well, in fact. Acting won't be so hard if they were friends and could laugh about it afterward.

"That's okay, I'm sure I'll live."

"Brilliant. We should probably get going, I asked Federico and Claudia to come around early. They won't let me forget it if they're at my own apartment before me."

And so Ezio's plan began. He had managed to get Leonardo involved, and neither would ever forget what happened over the next week and beyond.

* * *

 **I'm plunging myself back into Ezio/Leo shipping hell. Yay, angst.**


	2. The Auditore Family

Leonardo tugged at the collar of his shirt, waiting for Ezio to unlock his apartment's door. It had been a while since Leonardo had cause to wear a dress shirt. He couldn't help but question whether he was wearing this for the right reasons though, or that he should have agreed to go along with this ridiculous plan. Ezio himself seemed nice enough, and was very pleased Leonardo agreed, but should he condone Ezio lying to his family? Admittedly, he hadn't met Ezio's family yet. And it was only a week. Ezio had been kind enough to pay for the lilies and coffee, and now Leonardo was getting a meal, so he came to the conclusion that he couldn't complain. Pushed for money as he was, it was nice to have someone by him something as simple as a cup of coffee.

"Here we are," Ezio announced, shooting a smile at Leonardo as he held the door open. Leonardo nodded as he walked inside, eyes widening. Through the walkway, there was a kitchen on one side with an open dining room on the other, the kitchen's island separating the two. Further back, there was a longue with two couches and a television against the back wall. On the left of the longue was a grand piano and on the right was a doorway, leading to what was presumably the bedrooms.

"You said you were a university student, Ezio!" Leonardo exclaimed, more surprised than he intended.

"I am," the arrogance and pleasure in Ezio's eyes was unmistakable. "My parents don't want me worrying about money while studying."

"I can't believe… Now I understand why you want to keep them happy."

"Exactly."

Leonardo sighed, eyes grazing over the piano. "They even gave you a grand piano?"

"It was mine when I lived at home; they bought it so I would learn to play."

"… Right." That sort of wealth completely baffled Leonardo.

Setting his shock aside, Leonardo helped Ezio get everything ready. They set the table, got out and heated what food needed it. Ezio had already prepared most of the meal before he left to purchase flowers. Speaking of the lilies, Leonardo took it upon himself to find a vase and put them on the table. That was easier said than done, as Ezio just gave him vague directions for the vase. He eventually found one, completely satisfied when he was finally able to place the lilies on the center of the rectangle table.

"What else do I need to know about your family?" Leonardo asked, getting a little nervous. Ezio had already told him the names of his parents and the names and ages of his siblings.

"You may just have to find out as we go," Ezio pulled his phone from his back pocket and checked the time. "They'll be here any moment. Come on," Ezio began walking to the hallway, "Grab your bag and I'll show you my room."

Leonardo followed him down the corridor, passing many doors before reaching the end on. His bedroom was spacious and had a bathroom attached to it –which would be a blessing when his family was around, since there was another bathroom in the hallway. "I have no spare mattresses," Ezio told him apologetically. "Mother, father and Federico are staying here, and Petruccio and Uncle Mario will be at Claudia's."

"Claudia lives close?"

"Just a little further away than you."

Leonardo nodded, stashing his bag away in a corner of the room. A week. This would only be for a week –and not even a week solid, Ezio already told him that.

The doorbell rang. Ezio's brow furrowed for a moment, then he went to answer it. Leonardo followed, his gut twisting in worry. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Ezio opened the door, revealing two people who looked startlingly like Ezio. There were differences, of course, but Leonardo new immediately that this had to be Federico and Claudia. They all had the same dark brown hair, dark eyes and olive skin. Both pairs of new eyes snapped directly to Leonardo, neither even greeting Ezio. "I thought you'd been lying," Claudia immediately accused Ezio.

"I had been," Ezio glanced at Leonardo. "They can know, my parents can't."

"They'll find out, you know," Federico stepped forward, holding his hand out and then speaking to Leonardo instead. "Nice to meet you, I'm Federico."

"Leonardo," he gave him a smile as he shook Federico's hand.

"I'm Claudia," she added, then spoke again to Ezio. "What about Petruccio?"

Ezio shook his head. "He would tell them. I need this to go well and he can't handle mother's interrogations."

"I still think they will find out," Federico passed Leonardo, still talking. "And then you'll be in so much shit that not even your pretty face can get you out of it."

"He's right," Claudia crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Ezio. "You may as well just come clean now."

"I can't," Ezio closed the front door. "I don't want a boyfriend or girlfriend, I'm happy being free for the moment."

"So instead you drag poor Leonardo into it?"

"I'll get him whatever he wants as a thank you gift," Ezio briefly shoved one of his fingers into Leonardo's chest. "That's a promise, you're doing me the biggest favor."

Leonardo couldn't get a word in and he didn't mind. The Auditore siblings, minus the absent youngest, bantered back and forth seamlessly, bouncing off one another. Leonardo tagged along as they disturbed drinks –beer for everyone but Leonardo, as he didn't drink alcohol– and then sat with them in the longue. They stayed like that for a long while before the doorbell chimed again.

"I'll get it!" Claudia was up first, making her way to the door before the others could say anything.

"You'll be fine," Ezio grinned to Leonardo as they stood.

"I hope so," Leonardo mumbled. "For your sake as much as mine, Ezio."

Ezio's smile dropped away as he looked to Federico eying them. "You better not say a thing about it to them," he hissed before following Claudia.

Federico held his hand to chest and faked a shocked expression. Ezio shook his head, then melted back into his grin when Claudia opened the door.

"Mother! Father!" Claudia and Ezio exclaimed nearly at the same time. Immediately, Leonardo could Giovanni and Maria Auditore in their children. Petruccio, too, looked like his siblings. Leonardo hung back as the family hugged and exchanged welcomes. "Where's Mario?" Ezio asked while hooking his arm around Petruccio's shoulders.

"He called before," Giovanni explained, his voice warm. "Saying that he's stuck at the law firm but will be here tomorrow, he promised."

Maria's eyes went passed her children and to Leonardo. Smiling at her, Leonardo was suddenly struck with a thought; he knew her. "Leonardo?" Maria frowned, as though she had the same thought as him. "Leonardo da Vinci?"

"Mother?" Ezio left Petruccio and stepped over to Leonardo. It took all of Leonardo's strength not to flinch when Ezio's hand lightly slipped into his, his fingertips cold. "Do you know each other?"

Maria laughed, shaking her head with disbelief. "I buy our paintings from him."

"She's one of my best customers, Ezio," Leonardo placed who she was now.

"What is the chance of that?" Federico was enjoying himself with the situation.

"You two don't need introducing, then," Ezio looked toward Giovanni. "Father, this is Leonardo," there was a slight hesitation, "My boyfriend."

Giovanni shook Leonardo's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Leonardo."

Maria leaned forward and added, "Especially since Ezio has told us absolutely nothing about you."

Faintly, Leonardo felt Ezio's fingers twitch. "I'm sure we can remedy that now," Leonardo assured them, somehow stretching his smile wider.

The family began to move through into the longue. Taking the opportunity while no one was looking, Leonardo leaned close to Ezio's ear and spoke quietly. "We have to talk."

Ezio grimaced for a moment. "I know." He then placed his hand on Leonardo's lower back and guided him forward. "We'll talk later, I promise."

Leonardo went along with him, too aware of the hand on his back. He wanted to help Ezio, he truly did; but Maria Auditore was a regular customer –and now he knew why, because she was in the area while visiting Ezio and Claudia– and one that gave him frequent income. If Maria found out Leonardo was lying to her, she would most likely stop purchasing his work. If Ezio and Leonardo were to "break up", the same thing would happen. Leonardo couldn't find a way out of the situation. He was going to lose an important customer and he could not afford it.

His concerns plagued him through the entire evening. He smiled and joined in with conversations where he could. He wasn't very good at adding himself in and settled for mostly listening to the talkative Auditore siblings banter. Petruccio was the quietest, and Leonardo couldn't help but notice his cough and paler skin. He made a mental note to ask Ezio about it sometime. Even after dinner, they continued to sit around the table for a long while and just chat. Nobody, Federico included, pried too much into Leonardo's life. Leonardo supposed they would be keeping that for later, when he became more relaxed around then.

Eventually Claudia began to hint that she needed to be heading home. It was getting late, after all, and she would be driving Petruccio to her apartment. A lot of the dinner she had actually spent enthusing about her apartment; she had only been there a few months, as she had only recently finished high school. Like Ezio, she was now studying and being paid to do so by their parents. Federico as well; he was a med student, but lived on the other side of the city.

Leonardo hung back when everyone was saying their goodbyes as Claudia and Petruccio left. They were such a close family –regardless of Ezio's lying– that Leonardo felt as though he was intruding. He did say goodnight, of course, but refrained from the hugs and cheek kisses.

After that, he cleaned up while Ezio organized his parents and Federico. Giovanni and Maria would take the spare room, and Federico would sleep on the couch. Out of the corner of his eye, Leonardo watched Ezio as he helped Federico arrange his makeshift bed. Over and over, Leonardo ran through his head what he would say to Ezio once they were alone. He would have to explain, in full, what will happen with Maria and her significant contribution to his income.

Leonardo was having troubling pretending like he knew where everything belonged in the kitchen and was very much thankful when Ezio came to his rescue.

"Goodnight, my sons," Maria announced, coming back out of the spare room to say it, "Behave yourselves. Goodnight, Leonardo."

They chimed a goodnight, then Giovanni stuck his head out as well. "Have a good sleep, everyone."

Federico then collapsed onto the couch, settling with his arms above his head. When Leonardo and Ezio were finished in the kitchen, they passed him on the way to the bedroom. "Have fun, you two," Federico winked, "Don't forget to sleep."

Ezio rolled his eyes. "I would tell you to go fuck yourself, but not on my couch please," he kept his voice quiet enough for his parents to definitely not here.

"We're not even…" Leonardo gave up a moment later. "Eh…"

"I know that, mother and father…"

"Keep your mouth shut," Ezio reminded him, then began down the hallway. "Goodnight Federico."

He waved to both of them as Leonardo followed. The bedroom was dark when they walked in, and Ezio crossed the space he knew well to turn on a lamp as Leonardo firmly closed the door.

"That wasn't so bad," Ezio nodded approvingly. "They didn't suspect, at least."

"Wasn't so bad?" Leonardo lowered his voice to a whisper, keenly aware that Maria and Giovanni –not to mention Federico– were only separated from them by a few walls. "Ezio, your mother knew me."

"That was… unexpected," Ezio frowned at him, hands on his hips in thought. "Is that the problem?"

"Yes, Ezio, that's the problem. She buys many of my paintings and is a huge percentage of my average income. You have to understand, I was fine with going this before I knew Maria was your mother."

"If she founds out–"

"And if we break up."

"Right, I'm with you. What can we do?"

Leonardo shrugged, crossing the room to the other side of the bed. There he sat and began to remove his shoes, his back to Ezio. "I don't know, honestly."

Ezio was moving around now, opening his draws of clothes and pulling some out. "How about we continue to act for the week? If we gradually convince them we're better suited to being friends instead of boyfriends..."

"I'll still lose business, even if she still purchases from me. It won't be the same."

"Do you rent the property?"

"Of course." Leonardo couldn't even imagine owning it.

"Why don't I pay for the rent then? That would be gift I mentioned earlier."

Leonardo's jaw nearly fell into his lap. He glanced around at Ezio, being greeted with the sight of Ezio's smooth, muscular back as he changed. Turning back around, feeling heat in his cheeks, Leonardo stumbled over his words. "I-I can't let you do that."

"You've seen my apartment, I can afford your rent for a year or two."

"A year or t– Ezio, no, that's too much."

"Not at all," Ezio joined him on the bed, slipping his legs beneath the covers. "Please, let me do this for you. Like I said, you're doing me the biggest favor."

Leonardo couldn't believe it. "You're willing to spend all of this money on me, instead of getting a real boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"I don't want to lead anyone on, use them and then discard them. It's not fair."

He couldn't dispute that. Taking his change of clothes and toothbrush from his bag, Leonardo disappeared into the adjoining bathroom to change and brush his teeth. When he returned, Ezio was lounging comfortably in bed one of his arms thrown over his face. Leonardo could see the outline of Ezio's legs and torso through the blankets, and he chided himself internally for looking. From under his arm, Leonardo knew that Ezio was watching him. A small smirk appeared on his lips. A little embarrassed, Leonardo climbed into bed beside him, consciously trying not to touch Ezio. Rigidly he settled, wondering if he would get any sleep tonight being so aware of the other person's movements. It had been a long while since he last slept in a bed with someone. He poured all of his energy into his art, not his love-life.

Ezio moved slightly, reaching out to grasp the switch on the lamp. He paused with the light still on. "Goodnight," he said casually, and when Leonardo returned it, everything went dark.


	3. After Shower Embarrassment

**First time writing anything that's actually smut so please be nice, haha.**

* * *

Leonardo was right about one thing; he didn't really sleep that night. He was too aware of the warm, moving body beside him. Which was concerning, in honesty –how long had it been since he last slept beside someone, let alone with them? Too long. Leonardo tried to rid his mind of the brief thought of sex. Instead he tried to distract himself, and found that his body immediately began listening to the sound of Ezio's breathing. How can he sleep when Leonardo is so awake? Ezio seems perfectly content with sleeping in a bed beside someone else, although Leonardo should not be surprised. Ezio was admittedly very attractive, even his voice and air of confidence was attractive. Leonardo thought then of what Ezio had said, about not wanting to date someone just to lead them on and use them. He respected that immensely, and that somewhat eased his feelings about going through with tricking Ezio's parents. Somewhat. There was still the matter of Maria and Leonardo's rent.

Ezio moved slightly as he began to wake, his hip brushing against Leonardo's. Leonardo couldn't shuffle away any more than he already had, not without half hanging out of the bed. Leonardo almost wanted to push his hip back to see what would happen. On his stomach, Ezio had his face buried in his pillow, his arms flung out to be sprawled on the rest of the pillow. He made a muffled sound of post-sleep muddle, one which Leonardo felt shoot down his spine. A moment after Leonardo decided it would be better if they weren't sharing the same space. Sitting up, he felt the chill of the morning on his limbs and he already wanted to curl back beneath the warmth of the blankets. Shaking his head, he removed himself fully from the sheets and went to his bag of clothing. Trying to remember what he had actually brought with him, he sat on the floor for a few minutes before grabbing his toothbrush and headed for the bathroom. From there, he heard a yawn and a groan in the bedroom. "Good morning," Leonardo said as left the bathroom.

There was another yawn. "Morning."

"Could I please get a towel?"

It seemed to take Ezio a second to register. "Ah, sorry, I meant to do that last night."

"That's okay."

After another moment of gradual waking up, Ezio pushed himself up. Not caring about the arrangement of his clothes, such as how his loose trousers hung from his hips and the top of those trousers didn't meet with his shirt, exposing a band of skin, Ezio began toward the door. "I'll show you. We'll have to do something if mother or father see us, or they might wonder why you don't know where the towels are."

Nodding, Leonardo followed him. He didn't really grasp what 'something' was. The hallway that connected the bedroom to the rest of the house was dark until Ezio switched the lights on, and Leonardo saw what he had missed last night, a cupboard built into the wall. Ezio rolled the door to one side and Leonardo grabbed out what he needed. He heard a door open to one side of them, but didn't put two and two together until Ezio grabbed Leonardo's waist. Two arms slid around Leonardo's stomach, the hands simultaneously curious and lazy. Ezio's weight leaned against him. The entire of Leonardo's body tensed unwillingly as hot, damp lips pressed against the back of his neck. When they pulled away an instant later, he heard Ezio's quiet request, "Get me one too."

A strong, feminine voice spoke up from the other end of the hallway, endlessly amused. "Manners, Ezio."

Ezio chuckled, his chest vibrating against Leonardo's back. "Please, Leo."

All of this went immediately to Leonardo's groin. He held his breath until Ezio released him, Maria evidently gone. "She's gone, don't worry about the towel," Ezio spoke under his breath. Leonardo glanced at him, and the look of complete amusement that passed over Ezio's face told Leonardo he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

"I told you, _Leo_ ," Ezio rolled the nickname off his tongue, clearly enjoying the sound, "That I might have to do _something_."

Leonardo couldn't deny that. "You could've given me warning," he grumbled nevertheless.

Shrugging, Ezio began back to the bedroom, "Where's the fun in that?"

Ezio collapsed back onto the bed as Leonardo made a beeline for the bathroom, only barely remembering to grab his change of clothes on the way past. A little annoyed there was no lock on the door, Leonardo closed it firmly and tried to focus on getting ready for the day.

Even with the pressure of the water on the back of his neck, Leonardo could still feel where Ezio's mouth had been. Ezio did it on purpose. How where they supposed to act convincingly when Ezio was doing things like that? Sure, a kiss here or there makes it more real, like they were an actual couple, but there's a point where perhaps it was too much. Leonardo couldn't claim he was uncomfortable with it as such, he had just been taken completely by surprise. Ezio's arrogance hadn't helped.

He fully ignored the lingering sensation of longing in his lower stomach, knowing it was just his body reacting to touch. If Ezio was still serious about paying his rent for the shop, Leonardo couldn't afford to mess this chance up with something like lust. He felt greedy and selfish enough as it was, but something like taking the burden of rent off his shoulders would really help him out. They shouldn't complicate anything further. So he would ignore any lust induced curiosity, not trusting their circumstances to lead to anything good if he didn't ignore it. Besides, on the off chance Leonardo did press forward with his attraction to Ezio, he would only feel as though Ezio was then paying him for sex reasons, no matter how untrue. And as he thought about it even more, why would Ezio have the same longings? He could be with anyone he wanted. Why would he want Leonardo? That was that thought which fully convinced Leonardo that any sort of want he had shouldn't be pursued.

As Leonardo thought of these excuses, his hand wandered. It was an automatic reaction, habit after so long alone. His hand slid over the inside of his thigh and then upward, finding his half hard cock seemingly on its own. His fingers lingered for a moment before he paused, remembering the door didn't lock. Ezio could walk in at any second. The logical part of Leonardo told him that even Ezio wouldn't –there was a difference between what he did before in front of Maria and walking into a bathroom where someone was showering. But the idea intrigued Leonardo. What if Ezio walked in? What would he do, seeing Leonardo's hand carelessly around his own cock? Leonardo could picture it, the knowing smirk spreading over Ezio's mouth. He would wander forward, toward the steamy glass door of the shower separating them. His own hand would search his clothed groin, clutching and moving lightly, watching Leonardo with fascination. Leonardo would show him what he wanted to see, the heat and lust removing all hesitation and thought from his movements. He pumped with one hand, not noticing the water splash around him or hearing his strained breathing. His free arm braced against the cool side of the shower cubical, his forehead leaning against it as well to feel the cold against his hot skin, he stroked himself with fevered purpose. Even this, even feeling his length, he had not done in a while. Too many distractions, too much to worry over. But the mere idea of Ezio watching him, his head titled curiously, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth, sent him over the edge. His hips bucked once, twice and he came over his fingers. His teeth sunk into his arm, muffling the sound of his groans. There was disappointment in the back of his mind as the post-orgasm bliss washed over him like the shower's water, wishing he had managed to last longer and sustain that pleasure.

Pulling his mind from the blurry, shamelessness of getting himself off, harsh reality dawned on Leonardo. Ezio had not come into the bathroom. But this was Ezio's bathroom, the two of them separated by only one wall. Ezio's family was only a few walls away. Leonardo was horrified with himself. All he could think of while he cleaned away all evidence was that he was too desperate. Cheeks burning with both embarrassment and his previous exertion, he finished with the shower and hurriedly dried and dressed himself. His cheeks were still red by the end of that, and he hoped that Ezio would just assumed he had turned the shower up too hot. After checking the shower cubical once more for anything incriminating, he exited the bathroom.

Ezio hadn't moved an inch. He had almost fallen asleep again, but was jerked awake by the door opening. He peered at Leonardo, then pulled himself up. "You were in there for a while," Ezio commented idly as he moved to his draws of clothes.

"It's a nice shower," Leonardo replied quietly. He was too embarrassed to even look at Ezio, who had no idea how that only five minutes ago Leonardo had been touching himself to the thought of him. As Ezio went to the bathroom, Leonardo wanted to sink into the ground and never be seen again.

Not wanting to go out to face the Auditore parents and Federico alone, Leonardo drifted around the bedroom and waited. Ezio wasn't nearly as long as Leonardo was in the shower and soon the two of them were making their way out to the kitchen.

The smell greeted them before the sight did. Maria, while ordering Federico to help, had made a breakfast of toast, eggs and bacon for all of them. Giovanni sat on the other side of the kitchen isle, watching Maria like she was the only thing in the world. Federico looked worse for wear, evidently not a fan of cooking, dragging his feet as he was told to do this and that.

The breakfast was lovely, despite all of Federico's complaints about slave labor. Maria insisted that she talk to Leonardo about his art, which they hadn't been able to talk about the previous night. With this subject, Leonardo could relax. This is what he knew. He explained the piece he was currently working on, a portrait of a young woman, but expressed his exasperation with it. "I'm thinking of beginning a new one, actually," he confessed, aware that Federico was bored. Giovanni was listening along with Maria however, and Ezio was half paying attention, watching Leonardo curious. Making sure there was no slip of the tongue. "For once, I can't seem to find anything I actually want to begin. Usually I'm bursting with ideas, you see, but at the moment… I just can't seem to settle on one, nothing seems appealing."

"I sincerely hope you will have an idea soon," Maria smiled at him. At least her usual friendliness hadn't changed because of the fact that he was 'dating' her son. "No, more than an idea, an inspiration," she grinned, then looked toward her husband and sons. "Anyone have plans for today?"

"I have an exam to study for," Federico shrugged. He was a medical student. "But that can wait, it isn't for another few weeks, so I can tag along if you're going somewhere."

"Leo," Ezio cocked his chin. "Do you have to go to the shop today?"

Leonardo improvised. He would rather not spend an entire day on edge with the Auditore family when he would definitely have to spend the evening with them. "I do today, yeah."

"I'll drop you off," Ezio looked toward his family as he stood. "And then we can sort out what you guys want to do today." He kissed the top of Maria's head on the way by, thanking her for the meal.

Everyone wished Leonardo a good day and he did the same. Ezio, with his hand on Leonardo's lower back, guided him out of the apartment. Leonardo recalled what he had done in the shower and was once again ashamed, even more aware of Ezio's hand on him.

The entire car ride, Leonardo was tense. Ezio picked up on this –granted, even a brick could have picked up on it. "Are you alright?" Ezio finally asked when he pulled up opposite to the small shop. "You know, if you don't want to keep pretending–"

"No," Leonardo caught his breath. "No, I want to help you. I'm just… I'm fine, I promise."

Ezio didn't seem to believe him. "I'll pick you up tonight," he smiled, "I haven't actually got your number yet." Before he left the car, Leonardo entered his number into Ezio's mobile phone. A small part of him hoped that this would mean they could keep contact after this week with the Auditore family was finished. A small part of him doubted that, no matter how much he wanted it.

When he got out of the car, he stood there for a moment, watching as Ezio drove away. Yes, he realized, he did want to keep this thing –friendship, relationship, whatever it was– going.


	4. Ezio the Pianist

The day couldn't have gone slower. Leonardo spent the entire time moping around his studio, making half-hearted attempts at painting or drawing. He started a few sketches, shaded a few others, and talked politely to the few people who came in. They "ooh"ed and "aah"ed at various paintings, but none of them purchased anything. It only added to Leonardo's bleak mood.

Half way through the afternoon, he received a message from Ezio confirming the time he would pick Leonardo up. Leonardo spent another hour and a half between then and getting picked up simply pacing and uselessly shuffling things around in his studio. He couldn't contain his excitement when he received another message from Ezio, simply saying, _here._ It took Leonardo only a few minutes to grab what he needed, including a small pad of paper and some pencils just in case inspiration chose to hit him, and lock up the shop. Then he found Ezio waiting in his car, his hands thrumming on the steering wheel in time to the music playing.

"Had a good day?" Ezio greeted him with a grin.

Leonardo just gave him a look of exasperation and Ezio nodded knowingly in reply. "How's your family?" Leonardo asked back when the sad little shop was no longer in sight.

"I took mother and father to a café for lunch," he shrugged. "Then they went shopping this afternoon and weren't back when I left."

They weren't there when they arrived, either. Between the time Ezio left and came back, Federico managed to disappear as well. Ezio and Leonardo spent the next hour watching terrible cooking shows on television, waiting for the others to return. Neither seemed to be able to find anything to say, so instead both opted to watch quietly, pretending not to be bored and sitting on the opposite end of the couch. A few times, Ezio picked up the papers he had on the coffee table, looking through them, then threw them back down. Leonardo couldn't help looking over his shoulder; the paper was full of scrawled notes, and sitting on the table was a copy of Virgil's _Aeneid,_ along with other books that one was covering. Leonardo knew Ezio was in university, but what he was studying was a mystery until then.

Claudia and Petruccio soon arrived with a new Auditore in tow. Ezio jumped up to greet him, yelling, "Uncle Mario!" As he was engulfed in this new man's bear-hug. Mario looked, to Leonardo, like a larger, heavier version of Giovanni. One of Mario's eyes was glazed with white, but the other eye's sight seemed unimpaired. He wore a casual grey suit, evidently having come straight from work.

"My boy," Mario laughed, "I'd have visited sooner if I knew I'd get a welcome like this!"

"I'll start dinner," Claudia interrupted. "Mother rang me before and said they'd be another hour, so we can get ready before th–"

"No!" Mario boomed easily over her. "I'm cooking, it'll be my treat. Go sit yourself down," he waved at Petruccio, "And you too. Where's Federico?"

"I messaged him early," Ezio shrugged, "No reply."

"Oh well. Now," Mario's one good eye measured Leonardo up, making him stand a little straighter. "I think you need to introduce me."

Ezio glanced back at him and Leonardo took comfort from the relaxation in Ezio's dark gaze. "This is Leonardo," Ezio's hand found Leonardo's as he joined them. "My boyfriend."

Mario stared at him for a moment, briefly convincing Leonardo that he knew their secret and their lie was over. Then, as if just to shock Leonardo more, Mario suddenly laughed and lurched forward, engulfing him in the same sort of bear-hug Ezio had gotten. Swallowed in Mario's arms, Leonardo barely had time to react before Mario pulled back again. "I'm Mario," he grinned, slapping Leonardo's shoulder in the most friendly, welcoming way, regardless of how bruised Leonardo felt afterward. "Ezio's uncle, and his father's older brother. It's nice to finally meet you, Leonardo," Mario leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Keep an eye on him, never know what that boy could get up to."

"Uncle," Ezio groaned.

"That was between Leonardo and I," Mario claimed, a glimmer of mischief in his eye. "Keep your nose out of it."

After that, Mario claimed the kitchen as his space and insisted everyone else sit and relax. Leonardo asked multiple times whether Mario wanted help or not, but was waved away each time until he joined the others to resume watching terrible reality television. This time, he sat right beside Ezio on the couch, their legs touching only barely.

The first indication that Maria, Giovanni and Federico had returned was Mario's gleeful laughing. Everyone greeted each other, with Federico giving a little shrug when Ezio demanded where he had gone. Federico took the bags he held to his parents' room then returned to fling himself down onto the couch with Leonardo and Ezio. Giovanni joined them, lowering himself down onto one of the chairs. Remembering to keep up appearances, Ezio's hand easily slipped onto Leonardo's knee. His thumb gently rubbed in circles, making Leonardo keenly aware of everything Ezio was doing. Leonardo had flashbacks of that morning, of the heat of the shower and what images his mind conjured. He was sure his face reddened, especially as Giovanni noticed Ezio's hand.

Maria, having finished laughing with Mario in the kitchen, strode right up to the television and turned it off, then stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "This is just a thought," she spoke quietly. "Perhaps we could all talk to each other, it's not often we're all together. Ezio, would you go play us something?" Ezio winced and opened his mouth to make an excuse, but Maria wasn't having any of it. "Ezio."

Pushing himself up, Ezio trudged to the piano. From the compartment inside the piano seat, he pulled out books and a pile of papers. He sorted through it with bored expertise, and found what he wanted. Seating himself, he stared at the paper for a second before he began. The look that passed over Maria's face was unashamedly proud of her son's talent. Leonardo knew very little about playing the piano, but was nonetheless impressed by the beauty of the music. In fact, Leonardo felt a familiar itch in his fingertips and forced himself to stay still as he waited for the song to finish.

Maria immediately began to insist that Ezio should play Brahms waltz in A-flat major, Opus 39 no. 15, and having no idea what any of that meant, Leonardo quickly slipped away. He returned just as Ezio began playing, a small sketchbook and two pencils in hand. He returned to his seat and began simply sketching what was in front of him; Ezio's pile of books and scattered papers. There was simple pleasure in drawing something just because it was there, and just because you could. Having lacked motivation all day, Leonardo was pleased beyond belief that he had not lost his passion for long. Maria was watching his hand and pencil but he found he didn't mind, she wasn't the kind of person to judge. And she always appreciated his work when she used to come into the shop.

Ezio played a handful more songs, and when Leonardo was done sketching he just doodled whatever came to mind on the edges of the paper. It wasn't too long until Mario announced gleefully that he was finished cooking and that, "Everyone needs to move their lazy asses," to join him for the meal.

Everyone seemed much less interested in Leonardo that evening, having evidently accepted him into the family. That, or they were still curious about him but for whatever reason, probably kindness, were refraining from pressuring him too much. Mario carried much of the conversation anyway –between him, Ezio and Federico, nobody else really had the chance to get a word in. Claudia would interrupt them, easily making her voice carry over her brothers' to let her option be known. Petruccio would just laugh at them quietly. Giovanni and Maria seemed to be enjoying watching their children and let them bicker.

At the end of the evening, Claudia left to go back to her apartment with Petruccio and Mario. The entire of Ezio's apartment seemed large, quieter without Mario inside. Maria and Giovanni retired to their room not long after that, both visible tired from their day. Federico waited until they were out of earshot to smirk at Leonardo and Ezio, sitting companionably close on the couch once again. "I'm actually surprised they haven't figured it out yet," Federico commented, lounging carelessly in the chair. "Or that you, Ezio, haven't managed to completely screw it up yet."

"Look at all that faith you have in me," Ezio leered. "You're such a supportive big brother."

"What can I say, I'm here to help. Besides, I have a bet going with Claudia."

"Oh? Which way are you betting?"

"That it'll be a train wreck. Claudia has a little more faith but even she doesn't think you two can last the week."

"Is that a challenge?" Ezio perked up. "If we last the week, and nobody who doesn't already know finds out, then I win?"

Leonardo wasn't sure what he was witnessing but he has the distinct feeling it would mean his doom –in other words, Ezio increasing his attempts to convince everyone of their relationship. Which could mean more grabbing. Possibly a kiss? Hell, even thinking about it made Leonardo's face heat up. He was right about this being his doom.

"Yes," Federico grinned. "If you actually manage it, you win. But good luck, you'll be needing it."

Not needing to be convinced to leave, Leonardo followed Ezio immediately when he said goodnight to Federico. Leonardo held his tongue until they were in Ezio's bedroom, the door closed. "Was that necessary?" He blurted finally.

Ezio just shrugged. "I like winning, and the only thing better than winning is Federico _not_ winning."

Sighing to himself, Leonardo got ready for bed. Despite not having done much all day, he felt as tired as the Auditore parents looked. Ezio did the same, their backs to each other. Quicker than Leonardo, Ezio was ready first and slipping into bed, settling himself comfortably. When Leonardo turned around, Ezio was watching him, his expression unreadable. A little embarrassed, Leonardo spoke as he also got into bed, sitting upright against the backboard. "I didn't get the chance before, but you play piano beautifully."

"Thanks," Ezio's heart wasn't in the reply. It was the total opposite of how animated he sounded when talking about wanting to win against Federico. "It makes mother happy."

Leonardo hesitated. "Doesn't it make you happy?"

"We all had to learn an instrument growing up. Petruccio still plays the violin, but Claudia gave her violin up and Federico hasn't touched a flute since he was twelve."

"You didn't have a choice?"

"I don't mind, not really. I enjoy playing, just not as much as mother expects me to. She hoped I would be a professional pianist one day," Ezio laughed a little. "I don't believe that will happen now."

"What about university?" Leonardo was realizing more and more why Ezio didn't want to disappoint his parents.

"They want me to get a degree. I'm doing a Bachelor of Arts, but they don't care as long as I have something."

"You don't sound enthused about that either, Ezio."

"I will be honest with you. I don't know what I'm going to do after I graduate," he smiled, no malice or bitterness in his eyes or voice as he continued. "I envy you, Leo. You have something you love doing, and are very, very good at it."

"You must have something you're passionate about." Leonardo struggled to imagine a life devoid of his art. He wouldn't know what to do with his time, how to fill his day if he didn't hold a paintbrush, pencil or sculpting tool.

For some reason, that made Ezio burst into laughter. "There's something that I love, and that something is one I'm even better at than piano. My poor mother would have a heart attack if she found out, though."

Leonardo scowled, completely clueless. "What is it?"

"You won't believe me."

"You can't say that and then not tell me, please Ezio?"

Ezio held up one of his hands, running the other hand over his knuckles. They were slightly scared, the skin calloused. "I joined a fist fighting ring."

Leonardo opened his mouth, then closed it again. He looked like a gaping fish but couldn't comprehend what Ezio had said. With those hands, he played gorgeous music _and_ bloodied people's faces?

"My poor nose," Ezio chuckled and touched the bridge of it. "It's been broken so many times I've lost count."

On an impulse, Leonardo reached to touch the place Ezio's hand was. He realized what he was doing halfway through but was momentarily captivated by the uneven bump covered by smooth skin. Ezio watched his face, not objecting but staying completely still until Leonardo's hand retracted.

Leonardo settled further into bed then, making himself more comfortable. Into the lengthening silence he spoke, "You're right, Ezio."

"About what?"

"Your mother would have a heart attack."

Ezio snorted a laugh. "That's exactly why it will stay one of the many things she doesn't need to know."


	5. The Fighting Ring

Ezio woke first the second morning they shared a bed. For a while, he just lay there, listening to Leonardo's breathing change as he gradually pulled himself from sleep. Leonardo wasn't so quick to move away from him once he did wake, and Ezio enjoyed the shared heat in the sheets. Their legs were almost touching, almost.

"You seemed to have slept better," Ezio murmured when Leonardo cast a sleepy gaze over to him.

Rubbing his eyes, Leonardo gave an affirmative hum. "Hey, last night…"

"What?"

"Did you mean that?" Leonardo hesitated. "About the fist-fighting, I mean."

Ezio couldn't help the smile that twitched at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah. Why would I lie?"

Leonardo rolled onto his side to look at him, his cheek pressed against his pillow and his hands wedged under it for warmth. His knee knocked against Ezio's leg. "It's so… bizarre," Leonardo winced with embarrassment and nudged his face further into the pillow. "You have fingers that create beautiful music, yet knuckles that would bloody someone's face."

It caught Ezio off guard. He thought for a moment, then rolled onto his side to mirror Leonardo. Idly, he played with the edge of Leonardo's pillow as he spoke. "I can't explain it," he admitted, distracted momentarily by Leonardo's warm breathing on his hand. "Not when I don't understand it myself. There's something –something thrilling about it," he laughed quietly. "Which sounds awful, considering what it is."

"A little, yes."

"I'm not a brute, that I can promise."

"Alright," Leonardo closed his eyes and relaxed. "I believe you, Ezio, for now."

He was reluctant to continue and say what he needed to. The main reason he had told Leonardo about the fist-fighting was due to two reasons. The first was that his family –once again aside from Federico and Claudia– had no idea about it. The second was because today he had a fight on. Well, he may not be fighting, but he was going to this afternoon's rounds where people came to watch and bet, and if they needed him, he would fight. But Leonardo looked so peaceful, so comfortable. If Ezio told him what his plans for today were, he could guarantee that Leonardo worry over it all day. He seemed like the kind of person to worry, despite not knowing Ezio well.

Ezio decided to stay quiet. He and Leonardo stayed where they were for longer than he expected, then Leonardo sighed deeply and mumbled that he had to go shower. Ezio said nothing as Leonardo moved, his movements stiff and sleepy. He waited until Leonardo was finished with the shower before taking one himself. When he was out, he found the bedroom empty. At least Leonardo was comfortable enough to brave Ezio's parents and brother on his own.

Nothing particularly drastic happened that morning. Maria and Giovanni were invited to Lorenzo Medici's house for dinner in the evening –and the offer did extend to all of the Auditore, Leonardo included, but Ezio and Federico both insisted just their mother and father go. It would be easier for them to really enjoy themselves and be able to talk properly. To get to Lorenzo's house in time, and have enough time to talk to their hearts' content, they would be leaving just after lunch. Federico would be staying at Ezio's the entire day, and Leonardo said he wasn't needing to go to his shop that day. Ezio wasn't overly surprised, considering how reluctant Leonardo had been the previous day. Having both Federico and Leonardo alone together didn't concern him, not when neither Maria nor Giovanni would be home.

Ezio decided it would be suitable to leave when his parents did. Nobody wondered too much about where he was going, either. Federico had probably guessed. Maria and Giovanni, having said goodbye, waited at the door for Ezio. Rushing out of the hallway, casting his waiting parents an apologetic look –he nearly forgot the bandages for his hands, which had been tucked into his jacket's pocket– Ezio quickly made his way over to Leonardo. Seated on the couch with his drawing pad and looking a little confused, Leonardo realized what was happening only about a second before Ezio bent over. He briefly pressed his lips to Leonardo's, the kiss mostly one sided as Leonardo froze in place. It was lucky the couch faced away from the doorway, otherwise the Auditore parents would have seen the wide-eyed shock on Leonardo's face as Ezio stood back up. Ezio flashed him a grin; he did say he would trying harder to seem like a couple. Leonardo's lips were still parted and his cheeks still red as Ezio moved away. He reminded himself mentally to tease Leonardo about that later.

Ezio spent the entire drive working his excitement up. It had been about a month since he was last contacted about a fight; he was itching to watch, even if he didn't get to participate. In the trunk of his car, he had the rest of the fighting gear and clothing he needed.

When he arrived, he wasted no time in going down to the ring. It was in the basement of an apartment building; it had been sound proofed and set up properly for this sort of event. The atmosphere created by the excitement and the bouncy, electronic music was one Ezio had missed greatly. Everyone, including the fighters, were infected with the same thrill of each punch, of each beat, of each roaring cheer from the crowd. To one side of the chaotic room, there was a bar to get drinks and food. This was the place where bets were made. On the opposite side, a place for fighters to sit out when they'd had enough, as well as a first aid box. It wasn't needed too frequently. In the center of all this, there was a space left empty for the actual fighting.

At this moment, however, it was not empty. Around it ring people watched and cheered, holding drinks or pieces of paper with their bets on it. With the dim lighting, and the hundreds of bobbing heads, it took Ezio a moment to be able to see who was actually fighting. Cesare Borgia he recognized –slim, tall and quick, he wasn't an easy man to fight– but the other man, square shouldered and bulky, he didn't know. Despite the fact that the second man looked as though he could have broken Cesare in half with one hand, he was being worn down. Bit by bit, punch by punch, Cesare was chipping away at his opponent. Ezio had respect for Cesare's method, though cared little for the man himself. He was arrogant in a nasty way, and endlessly cocky.

Lucrezia Borgia waved Ezio over. She was waiting disinterestedly by one of the polls, wearing a fitting red dress and holding her brother's jacket. "Hello, stranger," she smiled at him, watching Ezio now instead of the match.

"Aren't you worried about Cesare?" Ezio gestured at the match.

She cocked her chin at him, as though unsure why he asked that. "He'll win. He always does."

"You have as much confidence as he does."

Now she grinned. "We have reason to have confidence. I'd go see Pietro if I were you, he's been looking for you. You may actually get to fight this afternoon, Ezio."

"Finally," Ezio mumbled under his breath and turned away from the ring, just as Cesare landed a hard punch on the larger man's jaw. The noise of the other man's landing on the ground was smothered by the wild hollering of the crowd.

Away from the center of action, Pietro lingered by the waiting area. "Ezio!" Pietro was more anxious than excited. "Get ready. Where have you been? You fight after these two," he indicated to the men on either side of him. "You'll need to stretch."

Ezio dropped the bag he had been holding down. "Who will I be against?"

Pietro grimaced guiltily. "Cesare. I'm sorry, you didn't have much warning. I hope you've been practicing."

"I'll be fine," Ezio assured him, wondering if he believed that himself. He changed into is old shorts, not caring who was around, and wrapped his knuckles in the bandages. He tied his hair back in a bun, making sure it wouldn't fall into his eyes. After that he stretched and managed to squeeze a few punches in with the old, tattered punching bag in the corner.

When Ezio was called up, the crowd separated to let him through. Cesare was already in the ring; despite having fought earlier, he didn't seem exhausted at all. In fact, he was leering at Ezio, inviting him in for the challenge. Ezio stepped over the rope barrier, rolling his shoulders as he did so. It had been a while since he went against Cesare. They would spar infrequently, but very rarely were pitched against each other. The blatantly obvious reason for this was because both of them were renowned for stubbornly standing their ground.

It was more muscle memory than anything. His body instinctively knew how to move, how to hit and react. His body knew what to do and his mind blanked as Cesare attempted the first hit. He pulled back, eyes darting to watch Cesare's feet. Despite the roar of the crowd at this first strike, Ezio barely heard it. He guarded against two more quick strikes before trying for his own. He didn't hit the first time, but he better with his non-dominant hand than Cesare was. He supposed it was from years of playing piano; his left and right hands worked together seamlessly. He landed a hit to Cesare's ribs, causing him to grunt and reel back. The rage in Cesare's gaze reminded Ezio not to drop his guard just because he got managed a hit.

For a while, they went back and forth like this. Most punches on both sides were dodged or deflected. Only a few actually landed, and Ezio could feel the dull throb on one side of his ribs and in his shoulder. The shoulder had been a well-placed accident on Cesare's part as he had been aiming for Ezio's face. Ezio managed to get a few punches in as well, not quite as damaging, but he was less weary than Cesare. He felt a small amount of guilt for Cesare having fought fifteen minutes before their fight, but the guilt had now been replaced with selfish relief. He couldn't outlast Cesare when he was fresh, he knew that.

"Getting tired, Cesare?" Ezio taunted over the blaring of the crowd.

Cesare tried to grin but it came out as an ugly grimace. "Not even remotely."

Nodding to that, Ezio looked up for a moment. He did it on purpose, knowing Cesare would go for him. Ezio side-stepped it, hammering his fist into Cesare's face. It was the most satisfying hit he'd ever landed. Cesare went down, stunned by the strength of it. If he had been ready, the hit wouldn't have had the effect it did. Cesare couldn't get off the ground soon enough and it was called; Ezio won. Able to relax and listen now, there was nothing like being immersed in the cheering and bellowing of people around him. Many would have lost money, but to win over Cesare like that? It was rare, and people respected that. Ezio basked in their approval.

He didn't fight properly again that afternoon, instead sparring and talking with the other fighters. On good days, Ezio could fight up to six times. By the end he was often bone tired and struggled driving home afterward. When evening rolled around and people were required to return to their ordinary lives, Ezio was anything but exhausted. He could have kept going for hours. He was actually one of the last to leave, making his way out to his car with a skip in his step.

There were people lingering by his car, their forms half shadowed by the dark of the approaching evening and half lit from the streetlights. Cigarette smoke drifted up from multiple of the figures. Ezio knew Cesare immediately, leaning against his car, and Lucrezia was standing beside him. Who the other men were, Ezio dreaded to think. "Cesare," Ezio greeted him. "Lucrezia. I didn't see either of you much after the match."

"We were there," Lucrezia shrugged. "You were busy."

"This is a nice car," Cesare patted the side of the car's red door. "I've always wanted a sports car."

"Oh?" Ezio smiled and tried to walk around to the driver's seat. One of Cesare's ' _friends'_ stopped Ezio, his hand pushing against Ezio's chest. Pulse quickening, Ezio knew where this was going. There was an immense difference between fighting against one person in a controlled environment and fighting half a dozen on the sidewalk. "What is this, Cesare?" Ezio hissed.

"I don't like losing; neither do you. It's a problem."

"I didn't ask to go against you."

"But you still won."

"Isn't that your own fault?" Ezio's pain tolerance allowed him to withstand the first punch, to a certain degree. The second made him groan with pain; the third sent him to the pavement. It added to his pains and caused the bruises he already had to double in pain. Cesare said no more, his message was well and truly delivered. Ezio tried to crawl away but every time he was dragged back. After about the seventh punch, Ezio lost count and didn't have even the slightest idea of which man was abusing him. Naturally his hands tried to defend body, but nothing deterred the man.

It wasn't until Ezio had gone limp, his body drained of all energy and face throbbing numbly with pain, did the beating stop. He didn't notice his assailants leave. They left him on the sidewalk, bleeding from his face. He felt his mobile phone vibrating in his pocket, reminding him of the keys there as well.

There was nobody around to help him, the emptiness was one of the reasons the location of the fighting ring was there. How long he lay there for, he didn't know. He knew he needed to get up, to move to the car. Even if he couldn't drive, he would be safer there. Eventually, without his mind's consent, his body moved, beginning the agonizing journey to the car door.

* * *

 **I was really excited to FINALLY write a kiss.**

 **Also, in this fic, let's pretend that Cesare and Lucrezia are similar age to Ezio. Everyone else has the canon age gaps but it didn't work with these guys. I've also got a headcannon for this fic that they're twins rather than half siblings. For ages I didn't know if it would be these two or Vieri de Pazzi, but the Borgia won.**


	6. Twelve Stitches

**I didn't plan on updating this so early but I got a chance so hey, why not.**

 **There's quite a bit of blood ahead, but nothing too graphic.**

* * *

The way Federico's entire body went still and tense when he answered his phone was something Leonardo would never forget. After the initial, "Hello? Where the hell have you been?" It was as though he had slipped on a blank paper mask when Leonardo blinked; the transformation was that sudden. Ezio. He had to be speaking with Ezio. Then the other words came, "Stay there, I'm coming to get you. Don't move." Federico hung up and threw his phone down onto the table as he stood. "In the cupboard, on the bottom shelf, underneath the towels, there's a first aid kit. Put it on the table. Get a towel, and four clothes, put them on the table," Federico was making his way toward the door, his voice commanding but not aggressive. "Get a bowl of warm water, put it on the table. Wait here, and don't call our parents."

Not daring to ask questions, Leonardo began collecting the items even as Federico was still leaving. It was purely by chance that the Auditore parents hadn't returned yet; they said they would but are probably enjoying themselves too much. The simple, authoritative tone of Federico's voice rang through Leonardo's skull as he gathered everything. As the minutes slowly passed, the pit of nausea in his stomach grew until it was nearly overwhelming. Something drastic had happened. But what? Ezio could speak, at least, he had been on the phone to Federico.

Leonardo remembered the conversation about the fighting ring. Surely not. Ezio never said anything about going there. But then again, he may not have because of Leonardo's reactions last night and this morning. Panic gripped at Leonardo's chest; it completely stilled his heart for an instant as he heard the door open.

Federico was swearing under his breath. Ezio hung half-uselessly onto his brother, arm around Federico's shoulders. Leonardo was convinced for a moment that he would throw up. His hands went to his mouth. In truth, the damage to Ezio's face was overly horrendous or disfiguring, it was the fact that any cut on your face bled profusely and how one of Ezio's eyes was swollen half shut.

Ezio was lowered into the chair, obligingly doing whatever Federico needed him to. Rolling his sleeves up, Federico wet two of the clothes and rung them out. One was given to Leonardo and he kept the other for himself, beginning the clean-up of Ezio's face. Once the dried blood was out of the way, he would be able to see the breaks in the skin. Leonardo had the stomach-churning task of cleaning away all of the blood that had leaked down his neck, ear and into his hair. Ezio had evidently been on his back for some time, and while there was blood on his neck and some that had dripped down his shirt, most of the red substance was matted in his hair. Leonardo focused on his task, ignoring the nausea still deep in his belly. Ezio needed to be seen to, certainly more than his queasiness.

After only a few seconds of seeing to his face, Federico abandoned the cloth and disappeared. Leonardo didn't get the chance to inquire, but he did take the chance to talk to Ezio. Wiping behind Ezio's ear, trying to gently untangle the hair stuck to the dried blood, Leonardo cleared his throat. "Ezio, what happened?" He couldn't get his voice above a whisper.

The snort Ezio made caught in throat and contorted more into a cough. Sighing, stared out into the distance as he rasped his answer. "I tripped."

"Don't lie to me." The snarl came out harsher than he intended and Leonardo immediately regretted it.

"It wasn't fighting," Ezio struggled to get the words out. Leonardo couldn't even imagine how much pain he must be in, the inside of his cheek gnashed against his teeth. Ezio repeated the comment when Federico returned with a blanket. "It wasn't fighting."

"You come home beaten to a fucking pulp," Federico's tone made Leonardo feel less guilty for the slight firmness he used. "After somehow driving in that condition, and then you tell me it wasn't fighting? You're lucky you don't have a concussion. You're a fucking liar. All around, Ezio, you're a liar." Despite his harsh words, Federico wraps the blanket around his brother and returns to cleaning his face. Ezio clings the blanket to him, not having physically reacted to Federico's rebuke.

Yet when Ezio spoke, he was weaker. "Cesare Borgia. I won against him, I have bruises," he winced, as though just remembering that pain now, "On my ribs to prove it. After the ring close, Cesare got some _friends_ of his…" He involuntarily shivered. "They did this."

"You should have called the police," Leonardo mumbled.

"No police," Ezio tried to shake his head and regretted it. "That's a rule."

"Even in this circumstance? They attacked you."

"Only the first few were proper punches. I think the man took pity on my handsome face."

Federico scoffed. "More like he didn't agree with the one giving him cash for it. He still did damage."

"It could be worse. I thought it was worse, when I was first knocked. It's always like that."

The face that the dry blood was being dampened and touched meant that the cuts were startling to bleed more again. "You're talkative for someone who is running on adrenaline. Look," Federico tapped the open first aid kit. "I don't have the right sort of equipment in your shitty box to stitch your face up. I have a proper kit in my car, so I'll be back soon."

He instructed Leonardo on how to hold the cloth in the right places, against Ezio's lip and upper cheek. Then Federico left, promising he wouldn't be long. Leonardo leaned against the table as he held the cloth in place, examining the uncovered parts of Ezio's face. He was exhausted, his under eyes dark and his brow creased in pain.

"I'm going to feel this worse tomorrow," Ezio spoke, muffled against the cloth. "How do I look?"

"It's already starting the bruise." Leonardo could almost feel the pain on Ezio's behalf.

"Blue or green?"

"Purple."

Ezio laughed. Kind of. His teeth were slightly pink and the sound was strained, his breathing heavy. Leonardo wanted to do more to help, he wanted to somehow heal this and not suffer over the coming days. With the hand that was not holding the cloth, Leonardo reached and tucked wayward strands of hair on the undamaged side of his face behind Ezio's ear. Ezio's eyes closed and Leonardo would have given anything to know at that moment what his exact thoughts were.

Federico returned and Leonardo had to sit aside while he stitched. There were three cuts caused by the punches; one was under Ezio's left eye, on his upper cheek, another smaller one just under his eyebrow and the last cut was a on the corner of his mouth. "It's a good thing I have a brother who's going to be a doctor," Ezio commented when Federico finished. He had twelve stitches in his face now, and had lost a lot of his misplaced cheekiness from earlier.

"We're going to have to tell our parents," Federico addressed a more urgent matter. He had resumed the final cleaning of the blood and Leonardo took that as his cue to continue as well. "It's a miracle they haven't come home yet."

"Tell them I was mugged."

"What about your money?"

"I didn't have my wallet on me."

Federico could only accept the plan. Anything else wouldn't be believable. Or Ezio's secret would be revealed in full. Well, one of his secrets.

Like magic, the front door opened. "We're back," Maria announced from the door, before she could see them. Federico went immediately over to them, blocking their initial view of Ezio. Maria, and then Giovanni, still saw him. The next half an hour was spent calming the Auditore parents down and Federico insisting that, no, Ezio was not concussed and his wounds aren't as bad as all of the blood in the bowl of water would suggest. In fact, Ezio was damned lucky to be in such a good shape, considering the beating he took. Nobody voiced that was because he was used to it. When Giovanni insisted Ezio press charges, he just shrugs. "I didn't see his face, his voice was muffled. I couldn't identify him, there would be no point going to the police. Nothing was stolen anyway."

It took another twenty minutes after that for Ezio to convince them that he wanted to go lie down and sleep. His body had decided that he suffered enough today and desperately wanted to recover. It was only when Leonardo spoke up and said he would make sure Ezio was okay that they finally gave in.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Maria asked, the worry still soaking her voice.

"I think I'd bring it back up."

She gave in and, very gently, brought Ezio's head down to kiss his forehead. "Alright, get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow." The glance she gave Leonardo was an unspoken request: keep an eye on him.

Safely behind the closed door of the bedroom, Ezio sighed deeply. He was beyond fatigue, his shoulders slumped and actions sluggish, but mumbled about stinking of blood and stripped as he made his way to the bathroom. Not caring to close the door, he had a quick shower without getting his poor face wet. During this time, Leonardo was trying to distract himself and not glance toward the bathroom. Choosing to make himself useful, he went to Ezio's draws of clothes and pulled out something clean for Ezio to wear.

When Ezio reappeared a few minutes later, towel secured around his hips, he was very thankful for the clothes. Like he had mentioned earlier, there was evidence of abuse on Ezio's ribs, yellow shadows of bruising already visible. Leonardo had the impulse to touch it, gently run his fingertips over it. That was a step too far, he decided before possibly making a move he would regret.

When Ezio was dressed, he sat on the end of his bed. Futilely, he attempted to brush and tie his hair. Shaky, weary hands wouldn't cooperate with what his brain wished to achieve. Stepping in, Leonardo gently took over. Only half of Ezio's hair was actually wet, and it seemed there was no longer any blood tangled in it. Between the three of them, he was now very much clean of the horrid stuff.

"You put up with a lot from someone you barely know," Ezio remarked, his words slurred from the fatigue.

"You're a good person," Leonardo answered honestly, and then added more quietly, "Even if I can't say the same thing for some things you do."

"This didn't happen fighting, you know that."

"But it happened because of it."

Irritation was creeping into Ezio's voice. "Only Cesare would do this."

Leonardo finished securing Ezio's hair back. "And he did."

"You don't get to comment," Ezio snapped. There was bitterness there Leonardo hadn't heard from him before now. "You're not my actual boyfriend."

Leonardo flinched. "No, Ezio, I'm not."

"Then don't sound so disappointed with me, you won't have to live with my habit or wants."

"No, I won't."

"Stop using that fucking tone!" The excursion pained him, his voice cracking beneath the strain. He took a ragged breath in. Knowing his mistake, Ezio glanced up at Leonardo. The tone, the disappointment, was mirrored in Leonardo's eyes. Ezio was in the wrong, but refused to apologize. "I need to sleep," he announced dejectedly, moving with such weariness that it was hard to watch. He climbed beneath the covers of the bed and was still immediately.

Leonardo stayed standing where he was. "I'm sorry," he whispered, unsure if he should be the one apologizing. Probably not, but that didn't stop him. He would rather they be friends than have pride in being the one in the right. But Ezio didn't reply.


	7. Two More Nights

**I'm having so much fun with this.**

* * *

Leonardo made sure he was up and dressed before Ezio woke. Even then, he didn't leave the bedroom. He needed to be sure that Ezio was alright –or at least as good as he could be. Sitting against the bed's headboard, his legs underneath the covers, he read mildly interesting articles on his phone. It was a halfhearted attempt to distract himself and force his thoughts to linger on something that wasn't the conversation from last night.

When Ezio did finally wake, the first thing Leonardo heard was a groan of discomfort. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Ezio tentatively bring a hand to his face and feel around his wounds, pressing gingerly against the purple of the bruising. "How does it look?" Ezio rasped the question after clearing his throat.

"As bad as you probably feel. Can you see?"

Ezio opened his eyes, but only one eyelid cooperated and opened all of the way. The swelling around the other was still too bad. In response, Ezio just groaned again and, _very_ carefully, draped his arm over his face. Leonardo could feel the unspoken words in the air. Did Ezio regret what he said yesterday? Did he even remember it? Leonardo felt as though he should be the one apologizing again, but refused to do so a second time. Not for something that wasn't his fault. Ezio was in the wrong, Leonardo was allowed to be concerned.

"Look, Leo…" Ezio reluctantly began. "About yesterday–"

"You don't need to say anything, I think you made your opinion clear," Leonardo's voice held more bitterness than he intended. "No, I don't mean it like that… Sorry," he caved. "I know I shouldn't act like I have a say in what you do, but I honestly I hope we're friends, even after last night."

For a sickening moment, Leonardo believed that Ezio would get annoyed at him again. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry," Ezio moved his arm and looked over at Leonardo. He was tired and pained, his distress written all over his face. "We are friends, you're allowed to tell me when I'm being an idiot."

"I wasn't going to go that far, but…"

Ezio laughed, for a second, then his contorted in regret as he pulled at his wounds. No matter how irritated Leonardo had been at him last night, Ezio didn't deserve that kind of pain.

For the next two days, they all hesitated about whether they wanted to leave for the day. Ezio wasn't allowed to leave –he was, according to Maria, essentially grounded, no matter how much Ezio protested and reminded her he was an adult. Maria and Giovanni came and went in short bursts, not leaving for too long. Federico was more willing to leave and often did. Leonardo, however, refused.

Opening the shop wasn't urgent. With the notable absence of his muse and the lack of business lately, he saw no point. It was difficult to keep his resolve about the shop and his artwork when at low points like this. Leonardo would rather have his time go toward making sure Ezio was alright. Or, more truthfully, that he didn't do anything stupid.

Over those two days, Ezio healed remarkably well. The swelling around his eye had gone down and the bruises were gradually becoming a more promising green than purple. Although his split skin was puckered and sore, the flesh was binding itself together and no longer threatened to burst open when he laughed or scowled. The cut over his lip, with the constant irritation of opening and closing his mouth to eat and talk, looked as though it would scar. A constant reminder, Leonardo thought, a constant warning of the dangers Ezio puts himself into. According to Federico, the rate Ezio healed was genuinely shocking. Ezio just shrugged it off, not caring as long as he did heal.

The end of the two days marked the fifth night of their arrangement. Two more nights after this, and the Auditore parents and Mario would leave to return to their own homes. At the time, the days seem to pass slowly, but looking back Leonardo realized how quickly it was passing. Soon he would be back in his own apartment, sleeping alone in his own bed. It was a strange feeling, one he couldn't quite name.

When Leonardo woke the next morning, he was alone. Groggily coming out of the dream induced daze, he became aware of the faint notes of piano. Curious –Ezio was a heavier sleeper than him and hardly ever woke before him– Leonardo rapidly got ready and ventured out into the lounge. Maria and Giovanni were evidently still abed and Federico had gone drinking with Mario last night. He will have gone back to Claudia's afterward.

Ezio was alone, playing with a pensive crease in his brow as he followed the lines of music. He only paused when he moved a sheet over to reveal the next spread of notes. Leonardo tiptoed into the lounge and seated himself down on the couch, listening carefully. The sound of the music was still so beautiful, he didn't think he would ever adjust to how gorgeously Ezio played. Leonardo snuck glances at Ezio; with the severity of the wounds less obvious now, Leonardo found that he didn't have to resist cringing. Ezio's face was returning to its usual charm.

After a time, the music stopped. There was a dull, soft thud and Leonardo could only see Ezio's legs beneath the piano and the piano stool itself. Rising to his feet, Leonardo cautiously approached. He had to stifle a laugh, pursing his lips as he took in the sight. Ezio had his forehead against the paper of the music, his chin resting on the wooden music rack. Hunched over the black and white keys, he was picture of disgruntled.

"Just think," Leonardo softly reassured him. "Two more nights and this is all over. I get to be back in my own bed, my own home, and you get peace back."

Ezio was still for a time, then he raised his head and nodded. He didn't look very convinced, perhaps that wasn't what was wrong. "Leo, are you excited to be going home?" Ezio asked, focused on the sheet music. He straightened himself and began shuffling the papers around, searching for another song.

Leonardo wasn't sure how to answer that. "I'm not sure if excited is the correct word." Idly, he ran his index finger over the piano key nearest to him. Ezio was watching his hand, transfixed, the paper forgotten. "It will be nice not to have the pressure," Leonardo continued, keeping his voice quiet for fear the Auditore parents would emerge and overhear.

"You can say that again," Ezio looked up at him, his expression unreadable. One of his hands moved, almost stopped by an uncharacteristic hesitation. That wasn't like him. He reached out for Leonardo's hand, his fingers grazing the underside of Leonardo's palm. It tickled and took all of Leonardo's might not to flinch. He intertwined their fingers only for a moment, fixated on them again, as though curious just to witness what it actually looked like.

A voice sang out a morning greeting. Leonardo nearly had a heart attack. He tore his hand away from Ezio's, so shocked he stumbled backward a step. Ezio looked more taken aback by Leonardo's abrupt movement. The confusion on Maria's face and in her voice was mixed with utter amusement. "Don't let me stop you," she wafted her hand at them. "Continue as if I'm not here. But first, have either of you had breakfast?"

They both gave a small shake of their heads. She nodded in acknowledgement and went to complete her new task. When Leonardo looked back down, Ezio began playing again, occupying himself and filling the air with a new melody. Leonardo returned to the couch, and after a while of fidgeting, went into the kitchen to offer his help with breakfast. When Maria quietly asked if everything was alright, Leonardo insisted that, of course it was. She didn't look particularly convinced.

That evening, Leonardo went to bed first. He was unreasonably tired and all he wanted to do was to collapse into the bed. The only thing that was keeping him from doing so was the fact that he needed to get changed first. This was someone else's home, after all. Just as he was pulling his trousers up around his hips, he heard the door open. Ezio didn't say anything and Leonardo didn't look back. He focused on his shirt, but was becoming increasingly frustrated as he couldn't seem to find the bottom of it. Standing topless and becoming increasingly nervous, aware of what he must look like, he fought against his will to glance back at Ezio.

When he felt contact with his shoulder, Leonardo nearly swore. He flinched only slightly, making Ezio pause before continuing gliding his fingers over Leonardo's shoulders. "I didn't notice," Ezio murmured, barely audible. "You have freckles on your shoulders. And down your arms." The fabric of Ezio's shirt brushed against Leonardo's skin as one of Ezio's hands slide smoothly down his arm, as though demonstrating what he meant. His breathing was steady and warm against the place where Leonardo's shoulder joined his neck. How was he so calm? Leonardo still clutched the bundle of his shirt, barely able to register what was happening. What _was_ happening?

There were touches on the opposite side Leonardo now, fingers lingering over his lower back. They slid around to his hip, tucking themselves just inside Leonardo's waist band. The trail the fingers left burned, that heat gradually making its way down to his groin. Leonardo realized, with some amusement and horror, that he hadn't moved since Ezio joined him. Not an inch had shifted. He couldn't bring himself to, a voice from the back of his mind convinced that the fantasy will shatter the moment he does.

When the door opens this time, they both flinch. In unison, their heads snapped around to stare at the intruder. Maria, for the second time today, was smiling knowingly at them. Ezio's hand stayed where they were, despite every ounce of Leonardo now screaming at him to move. "Don't mind me," Maria showed them the mobile phone. "You left it on the couch, Ezio," she tossed it on the bed and winked, "Have fun." The door was shut firmly behind her and for a time, they both just stared at it. What now?

With reluctance in his movements, Ezio pulled away. He sauntered to the bed, picked up his phone and flung himself down. Suddenly the screen was the most interesting thing in the world and Leonardo was left flustered and alone.

It took a few seconds for Leonardo to pull his mind back to his body. His face was hot, his breathing heavy. He fumbled with the shirt again, finally being able to pull it over his head. That was when he noticed how tight his trousers were and how absolutely hard he was. Completely embarrassed, despite how turned-on he was, he had a small minute of panic.

Ezio had known what he was doing, and what it would look like. He planned that, Leonardo was convinced. To trick Maria into believing that, if they were still having sex, then they were still happy and not having some sort of disagreement. Did he plan to leave his phone in the lounge? Most likely. Leonardo felt even more stupid for his oh so obvious bulge upon realizing that.

He did have to turn around eventually. Escaping into the bathroom would be the most obvious and embarrassing thing he could do, and Ezio would _know_ what he was doing. Leonardo pulled his shirt down as much as he could and turned to the bed. Leonardo saw Ezio's eyes move, undoubtedly away from him and back to his phone. And what Leonardo saw was interesting as well. He was not the only one with a slight swell in his trousers.

Getting into the bed, Leonardo immediately turned and faced away from Ezio. He tried to stay as still as he could and encourage nothing. Their arrangement, their friendship, wouldn't go as planned if anything happened. Any sort of payment or gift Ezio offered him after that would only feel like payment for sex, and that was the last thing Leonardo wanted. Besides, Ezio could have anyone he wanted. He was striking and charming, why would he settle for a boring painter seven years his senior? Sleeping in the same bed, sharing the same space, this was just a convenient piece of deceit for Ezio. Leonardo was here for that reason, and he kept reminding himself of this over and over.

He felt Ezio move. He tried not to react as he realized Ezio was leaning over Leonardo's shoulder, propped up on his elbow. With a snort, a sort of scoff, Ezio fell backwards onto the empty space of the bed. "Glad to know I'm not the only one," he remarked, and Leonardo felt a twitch in his groin as he realized what he meant.


	8. Say It

**I actually haven't written anything like this before (except Leonardo in the shower in one of the earlier chapters, but that's not with two people) so please be nice? ;p**

* * *

The second to last morning, Leonardo was one of the first up. The only other person who had risen was Giovanni, who sat at the dining room table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. He glanced up and said good morning to Leonardo before returning to his book. Leonardo was just walking into the kitchen when Giovanni looked up again, regarding him curiously. "Can I talk to you, Leonardo?"

They were possibly the most dreaded words to hear. "Sure," Leonardo flicked the kettle on to boil and went over to him. Sliding into a seat at the table, Leonardo tried to keep calm. This would most likely not be a conversation he was comfortable with.

For a moment, everything was quiet as Giovanni slipped his bookmark into place. Then he sat back in his chair, regarding Leonardo carefully. There wasn't any malice or bitterness there, only thoughtfulness. It made Leonardo nervous nevertheless. "Last night, Federico called me," Giovanni said gently. Leonardo felt his stomach drop. "He was very drunk, to say the least. He said he had a secret to tell." Leonardo must have looked as anxious as he felt as Giovanni gave him a reassuring smile. "To be honest with you, Leonardo, I'm not angry. I am disappointed that my son decided to lie to me, but I can understand it. I know Maria and I have never been easy on him, always wanting the best from and for him."

"You do love him," Leonardo pointed out.

"Very much so, which is why I'm disappointed he lied. Maria doesn't know, Federico only called me. I would never had guessed, actually," Giovanni drew a deep breath in. "I won't tell Maria if you don't tell Ezio."

Leonardo hadn't been expecting that. "But, why?"

There was a knowing glint in Giovanni's eyes. "There's a reason why we never had any idea," he grabbed his coffee mug and book, standing as he did so. "I think that attraction's mutual, you know."

Flushed, Leonardo wasn't sure how to reply. He was glad Giovanni walked away, looking vaguely proud of himself.

True to his word, Giovanni didn't tell Maria. She had no idea, and neither did Ezio. They both continued to act normally –or, in Ezio's case, his pretend normal. Leonardo felt even more awkward than usual when Ezio put his arm around his waist when Giovanni was nearby. Giovanni didn't let on that anything had changed; not even a glance at Leonardo or any reference to their conversation. It was probably for the better, but it did make the encounter seem blurry, like it never happened.

That evening, Maria and Giovanni took the entire Auditore family, plus Leonardo, out for a meal at a restaurant. Since it was their last night, it was revealed at the very last moment and was something of a treat. It was a lovely evening with them, in truth, with the usual sibling banter and raised voices. Leonardo's eardrums still weren't adjusted to how loud this family could be. Yet, no matter how much their bickered, their affections for each other still ran deep.

The entire car ride back to the apartment, Leonardo thought about what Giovanni said. Even if the attraction was mutual, there was a lot in the way of anything happening. Despite that, Leonardo remembered Ezio's hands on his skin, his fingers just under his waistband.

When he squirmed slightly in his seat, he earned a sidelong glance of curiosity from Ezio. At least they were in Ezio's car alone; Federico had gone with their parents on the drive back. "Are you alright?" Ezio asked, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Mmhmm."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Leonardo insisted.

"We're almost home," Ezio's voice was in a near purr. "Do you know what I was thinking through the entire dinner?"

"What?"

They stopped at a traffic light. Leonardo didn't see Ezio's hand move, not in the dark of the car. Ezio's touch on Leonardo's thigh was light at first, then firmer as he moved upwards. Ezio wasn't looking at him, watching the lights and cars around them instead. Leonardo resisted every urge in his body to roll his hips forward into Ezio's hand. Not only did he not want to be that completely desperate, but he was still unsure about this. He wanted Ezio, but with his thoughts so clouded by lust, he didn't know if it was anything more than physical.

"I was thinking I wanted to do that," Ezio playfully slid the side of his hand against Leonardo's groin. "Underneath the table, with everyone there."

He removed his hand when the lights turned green and everyone around them began moving. Leonardo swore under his breath lightly, getting him a chuckle in response. "You're just a big tease," Leonardo whispered, unable to keep the want out of his voice. Ezio knew the effect he had on him by now anyway.

"You are easy to tease, Leo." He was completely unapologetic.

Leonardo scoffed and muttered, "It's been a while."

"I haven't done anything in a while, either."

"I don't believe you."

Ezio laughed. "A short while, then. Too long."

"So that's all it is," Leonardo tried to sound offended, no matter how pleasant what Ezio hinted at sounded. "You just want to get off?"

"Does that really sound so bad?" There was something else in Ezio's voice, but Leonardo couldn't name it. Or at least he couldn't think straight enough to.

They pulled up to the apartment building and into the car parking area. Once parked, Ezio paused. Then he looked at Leonardo, resisting giving into the smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Leo," Ezio lowered his voice into a purr. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

A grin burst onto Ezio's face when Leonardo opened his mouth and couldn't find any words. His mind was completely blank. Saying nothing more, Ezio opened his door and climbed out. Leonardo followed, unsure what he should say. What could he say, without sounding like a dumbfounded idiot?

Locking the car, Ezio began walking without waiting for Leonardo to catch up. "Ezio," Leonardo spoke quietly when he did reach him. "Do you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

His smirk, his cheekiness. Ezio wanted Leonardo to repeat his words. Leonardo felt his face heat up. He was a grown man, one who had been having sex longer than the younger man beside him. It wasn't logical for him to be flustered; sex was sex, it didn't have to have any other implications. They were two consenting adults, they clearly had an attraction, why was the idea making him so nervous?

Ezio laughed to himself when Leonardo didn't reply. "It's our last night in the same bed," Ezio winked back at him as he began walking up the stairs. "My thinking is, we may as well make the most of it."

Maria, Giovanni and Federico were already inside, getting ready to go to bed. Or, in Federico's case, the couch. Ezio's voice and attitude changed completely around his family, leaving Leonardo trying not to sound or look lost. They had no idea what passed between the two in the car.

He didn't go to bed when Ezio did, waiting around a few minutes more. He poured himself a glass of water, pretended to look interested in a cookbook that had been left out. He eventually persuaded himself to walk to the bedroom, stomach light with anticipation.

When he opened the door, Ezio stood from where he had been sitting on the bed. Still fully clothed, he waited where he was as Leonardo closed the door. "What's your decision?" Ezio asked, his hope not going unnoticed. Leonardo wondered if he was doing the sensible thing as he stepped forward. He supposed, if it all goes wrong, they won't have to see each other again after tomorrow. In fact, they probably won't see each other again.

Hands cupping Ezio's face, Leonardo kissed him in full. Ezio didn't hesitate, his own hands snaking their way down to Leonardo's hips and drawing him close. The heated kiss didn't last as long as Leonardo would have liked, Ezio pulling away suddenly. Ezio grinned at him, his dark eyes full of lust and his breathing heavy. "Am I doing to have to make you say it," Ezio hovered his face just before Leonardo's, rolling his hips against his in temptation. "What do you want me to do to you?"

Leonardo kissed him, hard, only to have Ezio pull back again.

"What do you want me to do?" Ezio kissed him this time, biting Leonardo's bottom lip teasingly. It made Leonardo groan and press further into Ezio. "Leo," Ezio whispered, "Just say it."

He hadn't quite lost his pride yet. Leonardo found the top button on Ezio's shirt, his fingers fumbling slightly as he flicked them open. Just as he slid his hand inside, hoping to find a sensitive nipple –and he did, too, albeit briefly– Ezio pushed him onto the bed. Landing with a grunt on his back, it took Leonardo to adjust to the change of perspective. Ezio stood at the edge of the bed, removing his shirt. Next, he leant over and began undoing Leonardo's shirt. Perhaps it had been a good idea to wear a formal shirt that evening. Once Leonardo's chest and belly was exposed, Ezio straightened himself. "Say it." His hands gripped Leonardo's thighs, pulling Leonardo to the very edge of the bed, his calves resting on Ezio's shoulders. Through the fabric of both of their trousers, Ezio pushed his crotch against Leonardo's ass. "Say it."

Leonardo desperately wanted to remove every layer of clothing from both of them. Heat was pooling in his lower back and groin, blurring his thoughts with lust. "Fuck," he murmured.

"What was that?" Ezio ground against his harder, digging his fingers in.

"Fuck me," Leonardo gave in, "Just fuck me."

Ezio grinned triumphantly. The next movements were a blur; Ezio stripped, twisting his hips slightly while Leonardo threw his clothing off. Reclined back, Leonardo watched with curiosity as Ezio joined him on the bed, kneeling and their cocks nearly touching. While Ezio paused to consider something, Leonardo squirmed, feeling starved of touch. "Ezio," Leonardo whined.

"Yeah, I can see you," Ezio's eyes flicked down to Leonardo's hard cock. "All of you. But," Ezio grasped his sides and flipped him. Leonardo helped, not caring what position he was in at this stage. "I think this will be better."

On his belly now, his face pressed against his pillow, Leonardo raised his hips up a little. His form of an invitation. Ezio gave one his cheeks a tap and moved to retrieve something from the bedside cabinet. A bottle and a square packet. Leonardo waited impatiently, the anticipation nearly unbearable. He gasped as he felt the liquid and an exploratory finger. He was pushing against the finger by the time Ezio added a second one. Eventually there was a third. Leonardo flinched when Ezio's other hand gently touched his cock. He didn't care what he sounded like, moaning against the pillow.

Removing both of his hands, Ezio's cock pressed against Leonardo's entrance. They both groaned as he put his head in, then gradually the rest. Ezio's thrusts were slow to begin with, still focused. As he began to speed up, he pressed Leonardo into the bed further and further. Ezio was against Leonardo's back after a few more thrusts, groaning into the skin of Leonardo's shoulder. He kissed that patch of skin over and over, his breath hot and his occasional biting a pleasurable kind of pain.

Leonardo's cock was rubbing against the sheets of the bed, back and forth with every thrust. He could feel the heat building up and up, until he couldn't bear it anymore. He slid his hand underneath his belly and lower. He was being pressed too hard against the bed to stroke himself, but even the added pressure of his hand tipped him over the edge. He shook as he came, his throaty groan muffled by the pillow. Ezio slowed for a moment, then sped up again. He was trembling now as well, and it took only a few more forceful thrusts before he climaxed with a swear and a moan.

They stayed where they were for a moment, both panting and sweaty and covered in other liquids. They both reveled in the post orgasmic bliss. Ezio chuckled breathlessly, then pulled out of Leonardo. Despite how he had groaned before, Leonardo suppressed the urge to whine as Ezio left him empty. Collapsing onto his back, Ezio glanced at him. "We didn't waste any time."

Leonardo just made a noise in response. After a few more minutes, purely because the sweat on his skin was making him cold, Leonardo forced himself to move. He did so quickly, cleaning himself up then getting beneath the covers. Ezio switched the light off and got beneath the covers also. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then moved slightly so they were touching. Leonardo leaned into the touch, remembering the hot feeling of Ezio's tongue in his mouth. As though he heard Leonardo's thoughts, Ezio pressed a kiss to the back of Leonardo's head. "Goodnight." Leonardo fell asleep like that, able to smell sex on his skin and feel the warmth of Ezio against his back.


	9. Sweet Coffee

**Sorry this chapter's so short, but there's a time skip and a POV change between the end of this one and the next chapter, so it didn't feel right trying to make it longer.**

 **Also this is now about half way through? I think? It's hard to know, because some scenes are shorter than I planned and some are longer. But my estimation is this is about half way.**

* * *

To think, in the beginning, Leonardo had been so nervous just to touch Ezio.

They didn't mention what happened and went about their morning as usual. Or, at least, tried to. There was noticeable hesitation and a million things that could be said but weren't. It wouldn't matter in the long run: it wouldn't matter after today. All this past week had been was Leonardo helping Ezio, and Ezio shirking his parents' expectations. Nothing more.

Maria and Giovanni left today, and Federico would return to his own apartment. Breakfast, a meal as large and as extravagant as when Maria first cooked for them, went as usual. Federico and Ezio bickered while Leonardo managed to have a pleasant conversation with Maria and Giovanni.

When they were packed and the time to say goodbye came, Leonardo admitted he was saddened to see the Auditore parents go. They were nothing but kind and warm to him, and he had lied straight to their faces. The fact that Giovanni knew possibly made it worse, because the lie would be all the more obvious. Leonardo told himself that it would be fine, because he wouldn't see them again. Yet that only served to remind him that he was losing Maria as a customer. Once Ezio completed their lie and told his parents, in a few months' time, that he and Leonardo had broken up, Maria wouldn't want to buy paintings from him. And if she found out that they had been lying all along, the outcome would be the same.

"It was a joy, Leonardo," Maria smiled warmly at him, giving him a brief hug. "I hope to see you again soon," there was a cheeky glint in her dark eyes as she whispered, "Maybe you could even persuade him to visit us once in a while."

Giovanni gave Leonardo a knowing smile as he shook his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," Leonardo tried to smile but it looked as force as it felt.

Ezio was being enveloped in a hug from Maria. She gave him a squeeze and all that could be heard for Ezio was a strained plead, "Mother, not so tight." Giovanni joined them as Maria pulled back, putting his arm around Ezio's shoulder and pressing a kiss to his son's head.

Federico's hand on Leonardo's shoulder caused him to flinch. "Well," Federico voice was lowered and his grin wide. "Looks like you're finally free."

Leonardo didn't reply. Federico was getting a ride with his parents, as they were going to Claudia's apartment first. Ezio had already said goodbye to both Mario and Petruccio last, and chose say goodbye to the others here.

Ezio walked them to their car. Leonardo stayed in the apartment, not wanting to intrude. He haunted the kitchen area, unsure what to do with himself. The apartment was too quiet. Without the others here, Leonardo felt like an obtrusive stranger. This wasn't his space, it wasn't his home.

As a way to distract himself, he began packing his bag. He had stayed mostly tidy, taking up as little space as he could, but he took extra care to fold everything neatly. In the back of his mind, he knew he was just trying to keep his hands and mind busy, but that didn't stop him.

It was only when the apartment's door opened and close he pause. For a moment, Leonardo debated whether it would be wise to go out there. Before he made his final decision, his body was already moving.

He found Ezio, standing against the door, forehead pressed against the wood. "Ezio?" Leonardo queried gingerly.

"Hmm?" Ezio titled his head to look at Leonardo. "I'm fine, don't worry," he laughed softly. "I actually don't know what I'm feeling, but I will be fine soon."

"Will you be okay here tonight, alone?"

Ezio straightened himself, a small frown creasing his brow. Then he smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Leonardo wasn't convinced. He stepped forward, his hand reaching out to touch Ezio's shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Leo," Ezio met his gaze and held it, as though wanting to confirm something. "You can go home. You want to go home, don't you?"

His answer was the automatic one. "Yes." That was what he was expected to say.

Ezio nodded, then hesitated. It was still strange, seeing him pause like that. Confidence was his constant companion; to see Ezio falter in that confidence even slightly, it reminded Leonardo that this man in front of him was only twenty years old.

In a sudden movement, Ezio had his arms around Leonardo. "Thank you," Ezio mumbled, his grip on Leonardo firm. "For all of this past week, thank you. I will find a way to repay you for your trouble."

Leonardo returned the embrace, rubbing Ezio's back slightly. "It's alright, you don't have to do that."

For an instant, Ezio buried his face against Leonardo's neck. "I want to," Ezio pulled away, taking his warmth with him. "You have put up with so much, like all of this drama," he gestured to his healing face. The stitches were still in place but the wounds were an angry pink instead of a fleshy red. The bruises were fading to green and yellow. "Please, you argued before and didn't win then, either."

Sighing, Leonardo turned to disappear into the kitchen. Perhaps a better way of arguing was to not reply to the comment at all. "You should go sit, I'll make coffee."

He was prolonging his stay by a good hour, but Leonardo didn't mind. Ezio seemed as though he could use the company right now. One mug of coffee was exactly how Ezio liked it, with a horrifying amount of milk and sugar, and the other was black, which was Leonardo's preference. Just for Ezio, Leonardo was extra heavy handed with the milk and sugar.

Joining Ezio in the lounge, Leonardo found him watching television, sitting side on with his legs taking up half the couch. He had a blanket over his lap and gratefully accepted the mug as Leonardo carefully gave it over. Leonardo could sit on one of the other chairs, but chose to occupy the other side of the couch instead.

Ezio seemed enthralled by whatever he was watching –some sort of documentary on cats– yet Leonardo couldn't stay focused. His mind kept wondering, this thoughts drifting into nothingness. He wasn't entirely sure what he was thinking of, he was just having trouble staying in the present. Time was passing so swiftly, half his coffee went cold before he could finish it.

Placing the mug on the short coffee table seemed to pull Ezio's attention to him. Ezio rearranged himself to sit properly, studying Leonardo as he did so. "Last night," Ezio remarked, smugness in his voice and in his expression clear. "Last night was good."

Ezio could be suggesting multiple things. "It was," Leonardo answered carefully.

This only seemed to delight Ezio more. This cheekiness was better than the quiet sadness of before, at the very least. "Don't get worried, Leo, I'm not going to get you to say _those words_ again."

Leonardo snorted. "Oh, good."

Ezio laughed, his nose wrinkling slightly. He shuffled forward, taking Leonardo's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Can I?" He asked softly, his pupils blown with yearning and his gaze flicking between Leonardo's lips and eyes.

"Yes."

The kiss started off gentle. It was anything but what they shared last night. This was slow, careful, attention; last night had been desperate, forceful and haphazard. Leonardo could taste the sweet coffee in Ezio's mouth. He almost got lost in it. The kiss felt as though it was only moments long, but the signs said differently. Both of them breathed heavily, their noses brushing as they parted. For a time, they just sat together, lost in their own minds.

Leonardo decided it would be best if he spoke first. "I should go home."

Nodding, Ezio grabbed his mobile phone from the table and tucked it into his pocket. "I'll drive you."

"I can get a taxi–"

"I insist, Leo. It's no problem."

He gave in. Disappearing into the bedroom, he finished packing and made sure he had everything. Once he was satisfied there wouldn't have to be an awkward phone call, he slung his bag over his shoulder and returned to the lounge. Ezio was waiting for him.

It was a short drive, and they didn't say much beyond polite comments about traffic and how the weather was getting colder. When they arrived at Leonardo's apartment, they both sat still for a moment. There was nothing to say.

Leonardo got out of the car, aware that Ezio watched him. Once he was out, looked back into the car. "Thank you for the ride."

Ezio gave him a tightlipped smile. "Goodbye, Leo."

For a moment, Leonardo thought of a dozen things to say. In the end, all that came out was a quiet, "Bye," and he closed the door.

* * *

The entire week with the Auditore felt like a surreal dream. Even a few days after, Leonardo noticed how strange and blurry his memories of it were. He knew it happened, he had Ezio's number on his mobile phone and the memories to prove it. Leonardo couldn't put his finger on exactly what made it feel so distant.

It was exactly two weeks later that Leonardo found it. He had walked from his apartment to his unassuming shop that morning, huddled in his coat for warmth against the chill. When he unlocked the shop's door and steppe inside, something softly crunched beneath his boot. It was a letter, and a fat one at that. He picked it up, reading his name scrawled in black ink on the letter's front. Inside, there was cash. At least a few hundred dollars, and it had been slipped underneath his shop's door. "Ezio," Leonardo mumbled. "Damn it, Ezio." Regardless of how he objected to being paid like this, Leonardo was suddenly elated; he had an excuse to talk to him.

Whipping his phone from his coat pocket, Leonardo quickly found Ezio's contact number. He almost pressed the button. Almost. He couldn't bring himself to do it, and he tucked his phone away. Why would Ezio want to hear from him? That last night was just pleasure, the rest of it had been nothing but an act.


	10. The Café

There was something oddly relaxing about the repetitive motion of using a punching bag. Ezio's mind was elsewhere as his body worked, the pressure and jolt of his cloth-wrapped fists hitting the durable bag occupying his physical self. He hadn't been to the fighting ring for a month after Leonardo and his family left –he had to make sure his face was fully healed. He didn't want to risk the chance of Cesare seeing his handiwork.

This was the week in a row since Ezio began coming every week, and he hadn't seen either of the Borgia siblings. He was beginning to relax until that day, when he saw a discernible figure making her way toward him.

He stopped his abusing of the punching bag, grabbing it to stop it from continuing to swing. "What do you want, Lucrezia?" He didn't bother concealing his annoyance.

"Nothing in particular," a smile twitched at her lips as she went to lean against the wall beside the punching bag. If she was trying to look innocent, it wasn't working. "I was just interested to see you back here."

"I don't see Cesare," Ezio glanced back, toward where the fighting ring and main area of the room. It was mostly empty, save for the occasional other fighter wandering around or a pair talking to each other. "I haven't seen him since I came back."

She brushed the comment off, twisting a piece of blonde, curled hair around her finger. She surveyed the room, then let her eyes drift back to Ezio. "You're going to have a scar, by the looks of things," Lucrezia choked her chin. "What a shame. It nearly ruins your face."

"Why are you even here when Cesare isn't?" Ezio snapped, his frustration clear. He hadn't dwelt much on the night Cesare had his face beaten into pulp, but seeing Lucrezia brought his bitterness back to the surface. "You don't have to do what he wants you to."

"You think he sent me?" She scoffed. "Ezio, I love my brother. Maybe you don't understand the extent of that, but everything I do is in his best interests," she leaned toward him and lowered her voice, "Whether he knows or not."

She didn't give him the chance to reply, walking away immediately. He wasn't certain he understood what she meant, but had an inkling nevertheless. What he was certain about was his distinct feeling that this was not the last time he would see Lucrezia.

Ezio's attention was snapped away by the buzzing of his cellphone on the nearby chair. He picked it up, readying the message from Claudia, begging him to meet him in the shopping center not far from his apartment.

* * *

Guilt was a strange thing. Leonardo often felt guilty that, once a fortnight, Ezio still delivered a letter with cash in it. That guilt didn't stop him using the some of the money when he was desperate. Over the last few months, he had scarcely any customers who made purchases. The extra cash was a blessing, really, but that didn't stop the nagging feeling of wrongness. Ezio shouldn't have to pay him for doing him a favor. A few times, Leonardo had even tried to catch Ezio in the act of slipping the letter beneath the shop's door. He never managed to, always missing Ezio by what felt like minutes. Leonardo had considered applying for a part time job to help him, but with this cash, he didn't technically need to. If it had ever felt like Ezio had been using Leonardo during the week with his family, Leonardo definitely felt the position had now changed.

The heating inside the shop was terrible. It wasn't as cold as it had been a few weeks ago when the snow had accumulated to ridiculous levels, but it was still awful. Outside, because of the rain and lack of fresh snowfall, the group was slippery and covered in trodden in mush. Leonardo eyed it from his shop's window, wondering if the extra discomfort would be worth the payoff. If he layered on his clothing enough, perhaps he could make it to the shopping center without any of his body parts going numb. All he wanted was a decent, hot cup of coffee and a break from his dismal surroundings.

He decided to risk it. Half smothered by his clothes, he checked he had everything and left the shop, very nearly forgetting to lock it behind him. He was so rushed to get to the mall, his hands stuffed into his pockets and his breath white puffs in front of his face, he slipped and nearly fell twice. When he did eventually make it, half an hour later, he was shivering and grateful for the sudden warmth of generous heating.

Able to relax now, he wandered the corridors on his way to the café he liked. He looked through windows, not really paying attention. It was nice to take a break from painting. He had felt strange lately, his art too forced. Maybe when the weather was warmer again, spending time in the shop may actually be pleasant. He couldn't think of anything else different at the moment that could be throwing him off.

It was when he neared the café that he paused. For a moment, he didn't believe his own eyes. It was Ezio, standing just outside the café. Leonardo knew one of the women –Claudia, as gorgeous and similar to Ezio as ever. The other woman was Ezio's age, dark haired and smiling a lot. Leonardo couldn't fault her for wanting to flirt with Ezio, which was clearly what she was doing, but it irritated him nevertheless.

"Leonardo!" Claudia exclaimed when she saw him, immediately leaving her brother and the other woman. She hurried up to Leonardo, stopping just short of what looked like an all-consuming hug. Ezio grinned at Leonardo, before what looked like answering the woman's question as to who Leonardo was. Being out of earshot, it was only Leonardo's guess. He shocked himself with the jealous though that he hoped Ezio told her they had fucked.

"How have you been?" Leonardo asked Claudia, trying to bury his thoughts.

"Good, and you?"

"I can't complain."

"I sort of set Ezio and my coworker Cristina up," Claudia glanced back at them, grinning. She was devilishly pleased with her handiwork. "He flirts whether he means to or not, and they both needed that sort of conversation and a good coffee."

In Ezio's defense, he was still trying to talk with Cristina. The only problem was his gaze kept flicking to Leonardo and Claudia.

"I should probably go get Cristina. I promised her movies at my place if she agreed to meet Ezio," Claudia looked up at Leonardo with amusement. "I had hoped Ezio would come with us, but somehow I don't think he'll be willing now."

The two joined Ezio and Cristina, and after saying hello, Cristina was whisked away Claudia. Ezio didn't say anything until they were gone. "You couldn't have better timing, Leo," Ezio breathed out in relief. "Don't get me wrong, Christina's very nice. I just…" He laughed, his smile spreading over his face and brightening his eyes. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Didn't you just have one?" Leonardo asked, avoiding saying a direct yes.

Ezio shrugged and turned back to the café's entrance. While Ezio was ordering for them both, Leonardo claimed one the tables. By the wall and out of the way, they could spend the rest of the day talking and no one would really notice. When Ezio joined him, coffee already in hand, Leonardo had already thought of a million questions. He struggled to even get one out. "So, what was this about Cristina?"

"Claudia knows about the lengths you and I went to lie to my parents because I didn't want a relationship," Ezio snorted. "And then she goes and does that! She didn't even tell me. Sometimes I wonder if we're even related."

"Oh," Leonardo tried not to laugh. "You two are definitely related."

Ezio rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

A though suddenly occurred to Leonardo. "Shouldn't you be studying instead of flirting with someone your sisters sets you up with?"

"It's a Sunday," Ezio shrugged the comment off. "Besides, if she hadn't done that, we wouldn't be sitting here talking."

Leonardo knew how true that was. They spent the next hour talking about nothing of any importance; Leonardo's art and shop, Ezio's studies and family. Near the end of that hour, their cups empty, Ezio kept glancing over his shoulder to the café's displayed set of food. "If you want something, go get it," Leonardo insisted.

Ezio didn't need telling twice. "Want anything?"

Shaking his head, Leonardo watched him walk away. This was certainly not what he planned his afternoon include, but he refused to complain. A few times, he tried to bring up the money Ezio had been leaving him, yet he felt too awkward.

Ezio was struggling to contain his excitement over the food he brought back. It was a piece of rich chocolate cake, and Ezio eagerly sat back down and began devouring it.

"Your face is looking better," Leonardo cringed. "I mean, your scars. The wounds. Uh, you know what I mean."

Nodding, Ezio laughed at him through his mouthful. "It's nice not to have to worry about reopening them when I eat." He turned the end of the fork to Leonardo, offering him some. Leonardo couldn't resist a try, but found the cake overly sweet and handed the fork back quickly.

"Have you told your parents?" Leonardo suddenly asked, the question coming as a surprise to even him. "About the lie."

Ezio glanced up at him, his guilt evident. "Not exactly."

"Not _exactly_?"

"… Not at all. But I will, I promise."

Leonardo found himself rolling his eyes, though wasn't upset. It wasn't like it changed anything for him, it was Ezio's responsibility now.

"Why?" Ezio forced a smile. "Have you found someone else?"

The question rattled Leonardo unexpectedly. Did Ezio expect him to be looking for someone? "Of course not," Leonardo looked down at his hands.

"Of _course_ not," Ezio mimicked his tone from before, giving a small shake of his head.

Conversation came with more difficulty after that. It wasn't awkward, not really, just different from before. It wasn't as smooth or flawless. It was like both of them suddenly remembered the lie they spun together and it changed the whole dynamic of the conversation.

When the workers at the café kept glancing at them, either curiously or in expectation that they would be able to clear their table soon, Ezio and Leonardo mutually agreed it was time to leave. They took their time wandering back outside, and Leonardo braced himself when they did come to the doors. Ezio chuckled at Leonardo's immediate grimace as they stepped out into the cold. Somehow, the air was frostier and the wind harsher than before.

"Come on," Ezio nodded to the car park across the street. "I'll give you a ride."

"No, it's fine, I can walk."

"Leo, you'll freeze."

He began walking in the direction of his shop, but only got two feet down the sidewalk before a hand slipped down the inside of his arm and into his own hand. "Leonardo, don't be silly." The warmth of Ezio's grip and the strength of it made Leonardo not want to let go, despite his pride. He let Ezio whisk him away, their hands still locked as they crossed the road. They only parted when they had to get into the car.

"To your apartment or the shop?" Ezio asked before they went anyway, watching Leonardo with interest.

Leonardo hadn't thought that far ahead. He certainly hadn't thought he would have to make the decision on the spot, Ezio waiting for his answer. "Ah, the apartment, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Leonardo winced. "I think."

Bursting out into laughter, Ezio started the car and began pulling out of the park. "I've missed you."

Perhaps it was Leonardo's mildly stunned silence, but Ezio seemed to almost regret what he said. It was a quiet car ride to Leonardo's apartment. When the car pulled up outside the apartment, they both sat silently, unsure what to say. Whether or not seeing each other again had been a good idea, Leonardo wasn't. Yet, regardless of any slight awkwardness, it was nice.

Ezio took a deep breath in, "Leo…"

"It's alright," Leonardo had a feeling it was just going to be an apology, and it wasn't a necessary one. On impulse, Leonardo leaned over and kissed Ezio's cheek. Ezio didn't flinch away from the touch like Leonardo thought he possibly would. "Thank you for dropping me off." Opening the car door and escaping into the cold, Leonardo fled.

* * *

 **Okay I was in tears and was generally sad, and I just really wanted something nice to write so everything in Leonardo's POV was completely unplanned. That's why Cristina isn't in the tags (and because she doesn't have any proper dialogue, and she doesn't come back into it...)**


	11. The Villa

**I'm _totally_ not writing this instead of studying for the exam I have tomorrow, nononono. **

* * *

"I have something I need to ask you, Leo."

Leonardo froze, unable to think. It had been at least two months since they saw each other at the café, and suddenly Ezio calls his mobile phone out of the blue and says _that_. Leonardo was caught in the turmoil of simultaneous of excitement and absolute dread.

"Leo?" Ezio queried, unsure, his voice ringing through the phone.

"Uh," Leonardo grimaced, looking around his bleakly empty workshop for some sort of help that he wouldn't find. "What it is?"

"I think you'll be needing some context first. I, uhm, haven't actually told my parents about us yet."

This, at least, gave Leonardo something to focus on. "Ezio, it's been months!"

"I know, and I should have done it after last time we saw each other. I went to tell my mother, I swear, but…" Ezio laughed, trying to dispel Leonardo's worry. "It didn't happen. And now, they have invited us somewhere."

" _Us_?"

"You were invited as well, as my _boyfriend_." Ezio couldn't say the word without snickering.

Leonardo had been right to feel so conflicted. Was he pleased? Eager? Annoyed? He had no idea, his emotions arguing inside his head as his body hesitantly continued the conversation. "You haven't said where we've been invited."

"My parents' villa."

"Oh."

"They don't live there permanently, but are going there for a holiday."

"Right," Leonardo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. He wanted to say yes, and he knew he did. But he also knew he shouldn't. "Ezio, why don't you just tell them?"

There was silence for a while. Ezio suddenly announced, "I'm coming around."

"No, Ezio, answer my question–"

"I'll see you in half an hour." The line went dead.

Leonardo paused, then blurted, "You are the most difficult person!" If only Ezio could still hear him.

His phone vibrated, and the message from Ezio came up, _"Are you at you apartment or shop?"_ Leonardo nearly didn't reply, but he knew Ezio would come looking for him anyway. So he messaged back that he was at the shop, and then proceeded to wait around for what seemed like ages. For most of that time, he either paced or tried to occupy himself. The latter didn't help, he was too flustered over Ezio. Why hadn't he told his parents? Why invite Leonardo somewhere _now_? While Leonardo wasn't angry with the situation, he was a little irked.

When Ezio did arrive, he let himself in. Leonardo was standing at the back of the shop, his attempt to cross his arms grumpily instead looking as though he was hugging himself. He said nothing as he eyed Ezio, wondering where this was going to go.

"Look, Leo," Ezio went straight to him, holding his hand out like he was going to grab Leonardo's arm but didn't. He had clearly been at home before this, wearing only sweatpants and a t-shirt with messy hair. "I'm sorry. I should have told them."

"Yeah, you should have."

That wasn't the answer Ezio wanted. Disappointment flashed over his face, but he nodded and accepted Leonardo's words. "You have to admit, though, the villa would be a nice break for you," Ezio suggested softly, "It's a beautiful place, and won't be for another few months, in the middle of summer."

"Another few months of lying to your parents?" Leonardo kept to himself that Giovanni knew, as Giovanni evidently hadn't said anything either.

"Do not think of it like that. Besides, who does it hurt?"

Maria didn't deserve to be lied to. Leonardo nearly said it. Leonardo also felt tethered to Ezio, but he was still unsure whether that was such a bad thing. There was a strong attraction between them, perhaps that was all it was. "How long will you keep putting this off for?"

"Until after the holiday, I promise."

"Maybe you shouldn't promise things," Leonardo grumbled. "But, yes, the villa does sound nice."

Relief swept over Ezio and his familiar grin burst over his face. "It will be fun, I know it will."

"Sure." Leonardo couldn't help but smile a little. "You know, that last night," he didn't do a very good job of not blushing at the memory while Ezio grinned at him, "I kept telling myself that it didn't matter, we probably wouldn't see each other again. You're making it very hard not to keep seeing you."

Laughing, Ezio backed away toward the door, holding his arms out and shrugging his shoulders, feigning innocence. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're Ezio," Leonardo replied flatly, unable to control his smile.

"Exactly."

* * *

Ezio messaged Leonardo the details when he knew them. For Leonardo, spending a few months in frequent contact with Ezio became normal. They mostly messaged each other, only talking verbally when they chatted about the villa and being invited away. It was nice to talk with Ezio in this way, and Leonardo actually begun looking forward to their holiday. Even if that meant falling back into their pretend relationship instead of their actual friendship.

When the day finally rolled around, Leonardo spent all morning trying to get ready while fretting. Could they convincingly go back to that kind of relationship? It was only for three days. Three days was nothing compared to their week from last time. That led to Leonardo's next concern, which was how ridiculous it was that Ezio still wanted them to pretend. They were two adults, and half a year later, they were _still_ pretending to be boyfriends. Leonardo couldn't argue that it wasn't going to be a welcome break from the uninspired work at his shop.

With his bag packed and apartment securely locked, Leonardo spent a few minutes waiting on the sidewalk for Ezio to pick him up. It was going to be a three and a half hour car ride, which could be interesting at best and awkward at worst. Leonardo would happily make do with some sort of concoction in between so long as they didn't have to spend that entire time in a tense silence.

Leonardo gave Ezio a small wave as he pulled his car up. When Ezio got out to take Leonardo's bag, Leonardo cocked an eyebrow. Ezio was wearing a shirt and a pair of very short-shorts. "I don't think I've ever seen shorts that, well– short."

Ezio grinned, basically confirming in Leonardo's head that it was intentional. "Is that a complaint?"

"No, not at all. Do you usually where those in public, though?"

"Of course not," sarcasm dripped from Ezio's voice, "I wore these _just for you_."

Leonardo snorted and got into the car. Ezio got in a few moments later and they set off. The car ride turned out not to be as bad as Leonardo had imaged. For the most part, they either exchanged their usual banter or had the music up loud and sang. Leonardo was reserved about singing, but Ezio definitely wasn't. And just because he played piano beautifully didn't mean he could sing well. "So you're not perfect after all," Leonardo mused aloud.

Ezio pretended to be offended. He clearly knew he wasn't a good singer but that didn't stop him. "What do you mean? I am perfect."

"Sure, Ezio. Sure."

Just before they arrived at the villa, there was a small town. There, they stocked up on the various snacks they may want over the three days then continued.

Leonardo had no idea where they were when they turned off the main road and down a country road. After a good twenty minutes of nothing but fields of green-gold grass with the occasional tree or two, eventually they pulled up a long driveway that divided two of the paddocks and came to a house. 'House' didn't do it justice, it was closer to a mansion. Ezio entered a code on a panel outside the car's window to open the impressive wrought iron gates while Leonardo gawked. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised; having seen the way Ezio threw around money, it shouldn't be a wonder that the Auditore parents had a place like this.

"You said they didn't live here permanently?" Leonardo breathed out the question, eyes wandering over the yellowing stone. The building wasn't new, but it was certainly beautiful and, despite the age, had been maintained well. The grounds were mostly grass, with clusters of towering, crooked trees in various places.

"No, too far away from father's work. Besides, the villa was inherited, not bought. They keep the place looking good with hired staff coming here every so often, mostly before a visit, but other than that, it stays empty."

It was difficult to for Leonardo to wrap his head around. "I'm glad I brought my sketchbook," he mumbled under his breath.

The pulled the car up to the front door. Or, at least, up to the stone steps that led to the broad double doors. As they both got out of the car, Ezio began to frown. The door was unlockable via a keypad, so they could get inside, but Ezio shook his head as he unlocked it. "My parents should be here by now."

"Traffic?"

Ezio hummed in doubt. "I'll call them. Go walk around, it should have been cleaned and restocked."

Leonardo couldn't resist. Ezio stayed outside on the steps as his called his parents, and Leonardo stepped cautiously inside. The high ceilings and open plan of the building made for spacious, majestic rooms. The inside was more modern than the out, with the kitchen open out to the dining room. To one side of the longue there was a staircase, and upstairs was where most of the bedrooms were, though there had been one downstairs as well. There was six bedrooms upstairs, seven if you counted the room that had clearly been converted into a study of sorts. Everything was clean and the beds had been made –people had obviously been here, like Ezio had said. Leonardo couldn't get over the size of the building, or that fact that someone just owned it to use occasionally. When he went back downstairs, he went to the deck joining to the back of the house. Just beyond it was a swimming pool, the cover unrolled and the water glistening invitingly. Someone had definitely done this very recently.

Turning on his heel to return inside, he collided with Ezio. Ezio grinned down at him sheepishly, "Change of plans."

"What did they say?" Leonardo could already tell this wasn't going to end well for him.

"They will be here tomorrow night instead. Father had to stay at work, and…"

It was so perfectly timed. "Did you plan this, Ezio?"

"Honestly, no," Ezio held his hands up in defense, his amused tone not helping his case. "Are you complaining, though? We get this place to ourselves!"

Leonardo sighed, shrugging. "It could be worse," he glanced back at the swimming pool. "I didn't bring anything to swim in."

"Do you need something to swim in?" There was a challenge in Ezio's eyes.

Crossing his arms over his chest and sidestepping Ezio, Leonardo began back inside. "You totally did plan this."

"I didn't! But," there was a pause. Leonardo stopped walking when he realized what Ezio was doing behind his back. He whirled back around, finding Ezio in the process of removing his clothes, "It is perfect."

Abandoning his clothes on the deck, Ezio didn't bother with the ladder and slipped into the pool. "It's quite nice," Ezio reassured Leonardo once he recovered from the initial shock of the cold. "Why don't you join me?"

"No," Leonardo shook his head, unable to completely control the grin that was pulling at his mouth. "I'm too suspicious of you right now."

"Come on, Leo. Are you not even a little tempted?"

"Is that why you brought me here? To get naked in a pool?"

Ezio shrugged, grinning broadly and a mischievous note in his voice. "Among other places."

Leonardo snorted and turned back to the door. Ezio was right, he _was_ tempted. But he was also determined not to give in so easily. Over the last few months, Leonardo had imagined something like this happening –he'd been almost fantasizing about it. Especially knowing what Ezio's skin felt like, what it was like to kiss him, to have Ezio inside him.

That could wait, even if just to annoy Ezio. "You're a little shit, you know that?" Leonardo called over his shoulder, answered only by a laugh. Even if Leonardo had reservations about what they were to each other, even he couldn't deny that this long weekend would be an enjoyable one.


	12. Switch

**I get so much second-hand embarrassment from writing smut so it's worth it ;p**

* * *

Accompanied by his sketchbook and an arsenal of pencils, Leonardo found a shady spot beneath one of the trees around the villa. From there, he had a good angle of the house and began his sketch. His peace and quiet didn't last very long –in truth, he had hoped it wouldn't. Ezio sauntered out of the villa, glanced around and spotted his target. Within a minute Ezio was standing over Leonardo peering down at the outlines of the sketch.

Leonardo looked him over as he nodded in approval and moved to sit down. He had changed back into the clothes from before, the only part of him still damp being his hair. Ezio surprisingly didn't say anything, and Leonard took this as a sign to continue his drawing. He could only half focus on the sketch, the back of his mind fully aware of every movement Ezio made. After a time, Ezio lay back in the grass, content to maintain their comfortable silence.

Unhappy with how his sketch was turning out, Leonardo set the paper aside and moved to lie down beside Ezio. Leonardo stared at the tree's canopy, patches of blue and white shining through. The simply beauty made him want to pick back up his sketchbook, but he was soon distracted by Ezio. The two were lying shoulder to shoulder, simultaneously warmed by the contact and cooled by the grass they lay on.

"We should go get something to eat," Ezio idly suggested with a sigh. He pushed himself up, rolling his shoulders as he stood.

"Yeah." It would start to get dark soon anyway. Leonardo sat up, then took the hand Ezio offered to pull him up. Leonardo barely remembered to grab his sketchbook before following after Ezio.

"I have a question," Ezio glanced at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" The question wasn't phrased with mocking or hinting, and there was a sort of innocence to it.

Leonardo found himself smiling, a little embarrassed. "I just… don't. I actually, uh, got asked out on a date a few weeks ago, and turned him down."

A grin burst out on Ezio's face. He was apparently eager for gossip. "What, why? You didn't like him?"

"I did." The person in question was nice, and had flirted with Leonardo on numerous occasions whenever they crossed paths in the mall. "It's –sorry, it's going to sound silly."

Ezio opened the door to the villa and held it open as Leonardo walked inside. He could feel his face heating up. He seemed to blush at the tiniest provocation and wasn't helping him in any way. Stepping into the kitchen, Leonardo gave up and blurted it out. "You hadn't told your parents about our faked relationship, and it just felt wrong going on a date with someone knowing that."

"You didn't go on your date because of me?" Ezio was caught somewhere between shock and amused joy. "Leo!"

"I warned you about it being silly." He had left one detail out. Leonardo was more attracted to Ezio than he was to anyone else, and with them being in communication so much recently, he couldn't help but wonder about that. "Besides, you don't want to date anyone at the moment either."

"Yes, but that's what started all of this in the first place. I just wanted to be by myself for a while, that's all."

Looking at him flatly, Leonardo asked, "How did that work out?"

Ezio titled his head to one side, grinning broadly. "Considering we'll be alone tonight," he took Leonardo by surprise with a light, too brief kiss. "Very well."

Leonardo gawked at him as he moved to the fridge and opened it. "You just got annoyed at _me_ because I didn't go on a date because of _you_ ," Leonardo exclaimed, "And then you go and _kiss me_?"

"What, you didn't like it?"

"Of course I –argh," Leonardo grumbled and all but threw his sketchbook onto the bench in flustered irritation. He crossed his arms over his chest and peered at Ezio. "You're all sorts of confusing."

Casually, Ezio pulled food stuffs out and began putting them on the bench. He just smile at Leonardo then continued on if nothing had happened. Leonardo shook his head, then got to helping him. No matter how vexed Leonardo was, he would only feel guilty if he left Ezio alone to cook for them both.

After they ate, they ended up on the couch with the television on. Neither of them felt like doing anything, and Leonardo was still flustered. This fact didn't go unnoticed by Ezio. "You know, Leo, you could have gone on that date."

They were sitting side by side, Leonardo's legs folded in front of him and his knee resting against Ezio's thigh, the noise of the television being blocked out. "I didn't want to," Leonardo answered softly, "I think you know why."

It may have been Leonardo's imagination, but Ezio gave the smallest of nods. The kiss Ezio pressed against the side of Leonardo's head wasn't imagined, and Leonardo moved to kiss him properly. Ezio welcomed the touch, eagerly reciprocating.

How or when they ended up sitting facing each other, Leonardo wasn't sure. It didn't matter. His entire world was focused solely on the lips locked with his, the tongue in his mouth and the taste of Ezio threatening to overwhelm him. He regrettably had to break their kiss when Ezio tried to gently push him back to lie down. "I do need to breathe," Leonardo reminded him, his breathing heavy and his smile wonky. Ezio was breathing just as raggedly but scoffed anyway.

"Breathing's overrated." Ezio slipped a hand underneath Leonardo's shirt, fingers exploring until they found the small nub of a nipple. Leonardo couldn't help but push himself against the touch. Ezio pressed sloppy kisses to Leonardo's throat, humming in reply to Leonardo's soft moan.

Ezio finally got his wish when Leonardo gave in to his gentle nudges. Leonardo leaned back on his elbow, watched with hazy curiosity as Ezio pushed his shirt further up and moved to kiss down his navel. If Ezio hadn't been pinning his hips, Leonardo knew they would have bucked.

A thought occurred to Leonardo out of nowhere, and couldn't get it out of his head. "Ezio," Leonardo murmured, causing Ezio to look up immediately. When Leonardo sat up, Ezio was forced to do the same, looking muddled. "We could switch?" Leonardo suggested, his hand snaking up Ezio's chest. He paused when something unreadable passed over Ezio's face. "We don't have to," Leonardo quickly corrected, regretting that he had absolutely killed the mood and not knowing exactly how.

"We can," Ezio answered slowly. "I just…"

Leonardo clicked. "You've never bottomed?"

He shook his head. "I never did anything like that with the girls I've dated, and always topped with men," he laughed sheepishly, looking more embarrassed than Leonardo had thought possible on him. "I mean, I'm curious, I've done things by myself…"

"If you don't want to, we don't have to."

Ezio cocked his chin, clearly deciding something. "I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Leo, I'm sure."

Holding Leonardo's hand, Ezio stood up and led him upstairs. Repeatedly, Ezio glanced back, giving Leonardo an inviting smirk. Leonardo was caught up every time by just how beautiful Ezio was. Sure, Leonardo had always been aware Ezio was classically handsome –he had eyes. But this was different, he saw Ezio in a more intimate way.

They reached the bedroom which was clearly Ezio's. Leonardo vaguely registered that their belongings had been shoved into a corner, but his focus was so on Ezio that nothing else mattered.

It was the complete opposite of their first time together. Then, they had been hurried, desperate and intense. This time it was slow, purposeful and tender. Standing at the end of the bed, they progressively undressed each other between lingering kisses and gentle touches. Leonardo could tell Ezio was still letting him take the lead. Ezio wasn't holding back, as such, he was just refraining from the dominance that he was prone to. Usually, Leonardo would have queried this, but the small noises of approval in the back of Ezio's throat reassured him that everything was fine. One such of those noises was especially noticeable when they were fully undressed and Leonardo's hands meandered down to Ezio's ass. Ezio rolled his hips against Leonardo, and the kiss he planted on Leonardo's shoulder became a soft bite. Leonardo could feel Ezio's hardness against his leg, and he had no doubt Ezio could feel the same.

Gently, Leonardo moved Ezio to the bed, guiding him back until the back of his knees touched the mattress. Ezio took the hint and go onto the bed, lying down on his back. "It's all in my bag," he said as he was doing so. "The front pocket."

Leonardo went to retrieve everything. Ezio may not have planned his parents not being there the first night, but he had most definitely planned on sex. Leonardo glanced over his shoulder, seeing how Ezio's hand lightly ran up and down his own cock. He gave a bashful laugh when he saw Leonardo watching him, but didn't stop the strokes of his hand. He held Leonardo's gaze, even as Leonardo pushed himself up and returned to the bed. Ezio's hand only moved when Leonardo kneeled on the end of the bed, between his parted legs. It was strange to see Ezio like this –he wasn't uncomfortable, but he was clearly nervous. It was so different from his usual confident, care-free air that it made Leonardo pause.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Leonardo," Ezio chided, trying to be serious but still amused. "I'm certain. I want you, and I trust you."

Smiling, Leonardo glided his fingertips along Ezio's thighs. Leaning over, bracing himself against the bed, he kissed Ezio deeply. Ezio's fingers were laced in Leonardo's hair, pulling him closer and making them both lose themselves briefly. When Leonardo pulled himself away, he trailed kisses down Ezio's chest and belly. When he reached Ezio's waiting cock, he gave the underside of the tip a wet kiss. Ezio hummed, rocking his body up against Leonardo in encouragement. Leonardo moved away, sitting up, chuckling at the _huff_ Ezio gave him.

Slicking his fingers, Leonardo gently rubbed Ezio's entrance. As he slipped one finger inside, he watched Ezio's face. Biting his bottom lip, Ezio stared unfocusedly, his mind on the sensation. Leonardo took his time, waiting until Ezio was practically begging to slip in another finger. By the time they got to the third, Ezio was a pleading mess of sweat. He had unraveled so gradually that the final result was immensely satisfying. His already dark eyes were almost black because his pupils were so dilated. Clear liquid beaded at the tip of his cock, dripping onto his belly –Leonardo couldn't say much about that, in very much the same state.

"Leo," Ezio groaned. The sound was bliss. "I need you inside me."

He didn't need to be told twice. Once prepared, Leonardo slowly pushed his tip inside him. He was tender, deliberate, despite Ezio's keening for more. It was worth it. After a few gentle thrusts, he buried himself to the hilt. Ezio swore softly to himself, his breathing ragged. Leonardo kissed him, holding his hips still in spite of Ezio's continued attempts for more movement.

"You're so beautiful," Leonardo whispered to him, and that seemed to bring him slightly more back to reality.

When Leonardo began moving his hips again, he gradually gained more speed. The heat pooling in his stomach and the heat of Ezio was clouding his mind and focus, not that it mattered now. At this stage, Ezio moaning softly with every thrust. He went to touch himself at one stage, but seemed to decide against it. Instead his hands were clenched in the fabric of the bed on either side of him. Leonardo was so enthralled by the image of the man underneath him that he almost didn't register the sudden rush of lust and heat. He slowed, trying to resist the temptation of climaxing, taking in a deep breath as he leaned his forehead against Ezio's chest. He was almost shaking, but then again, so was Ezio.

When he lifted his head, he spoke in a hushed murmur, "Do you want to cum, baby?"

Ezio barely managed to nod, already about to anyway. Leonardo's hand on glided over Ezio, once, twice, three times and Ezio arched, a wordless exclamation caught in his throat. Leonardo barely managed to hold out until Ezio was done before being claimed by the rush of pleasure, his vision whitening for a few moments.

Leonardo rested against Ezio's chest, unable to think clearly enough to move. When he pulled out, Ezio wriggled to get more comfortable. Once he did, Leonardo sunk into Ezio, being enveloped by his strong arms. A few more minutes passed and Ezio kissed the top of his head. "Did you call me _baby_?" He asked softly, thoroughly amused. When Leonardo began laughing, almost to the point of hysterics, Ezio couldn't help but join in and the two of them clutched each other laughed until their lungs burned and their faces hurt.


	13. Talent

**Sorry this a little short, (I totally wasn't distracted because I started playing Dragon Age: Origins, of course not) but I like the way it ended so. Also this story has somewhere between two and four more chapters left after this?**

* * *

Leonardo didn't hear the words when he woke, only the fact that there was speech. Ezio as sitting up in bed, talking on his mobile phone to someone. Too hazy and sleepy to care, Leonardo wiggled over until he could rest his head on Ezio's thigh. A hand settled comfortably on his head, gently pushing away stray pieces of hair from his forehead.

He evidently fell asleep again. This time when he woke, he was disappointingly alone. After a few minutes of waking up, and remembering where he was –and what happened last night– he eventually got up. Throwing on a trousers and a shirt, he ambled downstairs.

Following the smell of cooking food, he made his way to the kitchen. Ezio greeted him with a beaming grin. "I thought you would never wake up," Ezio clucked in mock disapproval.

Taking a seat at the kitchen counter, Leonardo watched him for a moment. Ezio seemed to have everything organized and Leonardo knew he would just get in the way while he was this tired. "Were you talking to someone this morning?"

"My mother. She was reassuring me that they are _definitely_ coming today. Which, no matter how much I love my parents, kind of ruins our fun…"

Leonardo couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Speaking of, how do you feel today?"

Leaving the food to cook, Ezio made his way around the counter. It was nice to see his usual confidence had returned. "I admit, I'm a little sore," he gently titled Leonardo's head up so he could kiss his forehead. "But it was worth it."

No matter how Leonardo enjoyed the touches, he still didn't know where he stood with Ezio. Maria thought they were a couple, Giovanni knew but the act was kept up around him, they had had sex twice now, and they were openly affectionate with each other. It was a weird situation to say the least. In his annoyance, and to cover the fact he was flushed red, Leonardo slumped forward into Ezio's chest, hitting him with a _thump_. He felt Ezio chuckle and slip his arms around him. "Is something wrong?" Ezio asked quietly. Leonardo just grunted and they left it at that. The situation was as complicated as it was weird.

After a few more moments, Ezio left him to finish their breakfast. Leonardo watched him silently, lost in thought. What were they going to do? He wasn't sure.

It wasn't until after breakfast, when Leonardo was contently sipping at his coffee, a thought occurred to him. "Did you go back to the fighting ring?"

Ezio looked guilty straightaway. "Yes, and I know you don't approve, but…"

"You were _beaten_ , Ezio."

"I haven't seen that person there since." When Leonardo didn't say anything, Ezio, sitting beside him at the counter, gently touched his arm. "Don't be annoyed with me."

"It's your choice," Leonardo shrugged, standing. He took his dishes to the sink, then made his way to the stairs. He didn't have any say in what Ezio did and didn't do, but he wasn't going to lie and say he believed it was alright.

Their morning passed quietly. After a shower, Leonardo took his sketchbook and returned to his spot from yesterday to continue his drawing of the house. He half expected Ezio to join him like yesterday afternoon, and was admittedly a little disappointed when he didn't. One good thing came out of not being interrupted, and that was a completed sketch of the villa. Leonardo was quite happy with this one, although without colour, it didn't _fully_ do the villa justice.

He returned inside, less irked than when he began drawing. He placed the sketch down on the kitchen counter, mentally noting to do something with it later. For now, he settled with going to find Ezio.

It didn't take long. Ezio had evidently been swimming in the pool, but was now lying on the deck to dry. He wore only underwear and had one arm draped over his face, concealing his eyes from the blearing sun. Leonardo paused in the doorway, taking in the sight. Ezio was, to put it frankly, beautiful. But Leonardo refused to let that distract him –he had a goal in mind. "Ezio?" He stepped forward out onto the deck.

Ezio raised his arm to glance at Leonardo, then settled it back into place. "I'm going to have to get you to swim at some stage. Maybe after my parents leave?"

"And I take it you would be with me, and we'd both be naked?"

"Naturally."

"Mmhmm. For the moment, would you settle just with talking?"

This got Ezio to move. He pushed himself to his feet, the only part of him still damp being his hair. "About…?"

"You've been evasive about telling your parents the truth," Leonardo pointed out, watching him slip on his shirt and shorts. "And about what will happen after this weekend."

Shrugging, Ezio strolled passed Leonardo and went to the lounge. Following with his arms crossed over his chest, Leonardo knew he wasn't going to get very far with this topic. Either Ezio didn't want to admit the truth, or he hadn't fully decided what he wanted to do. Or both.

Leonardo joined him on the couch, sitting on the opposite side. Ezio frowned at him, then scoffed. "Can't we wait until after the weekend?" He slid over to Leonardo. In one swift movement and without warning, Ezio was straddling him. With his knees on either side of Leonardo's hips and his hands on Leonardo's shoulders, Ezio grinned down at him. "I would rather focus on other things." Ezio's kiss prevented Leonardo from answering. It was briefly distracting, especially as Ezio pushed his tongue into Leonardo's mouth and rolled his hips at the same time. Holding Ezio's hips in place with both of his hands, Leonardo managed to get him to stay still as he broke the kiss.

"Are you trying to distract me with sex?" Leonardo mumbled breathlessly.

"Is it working?"

"Fortunately for you."

Kissing him again, Ezio's hands moved up to the back of Leonardo's neck. Unfortunately, they didn't get any further than that. Someone cleared their throat, making them both flinch. Leonardo couldn't really move beneath Ezio, but Ezio jolted back, breaking their kiss. Both of their gazes snapped to Maria, who was standing with her arms over her chest and an amused look on her face. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Mother!" Ezio all but flung himself off Leonardo. "We didn't, uh, hear you come in."

"I'm not surprised. You looked _very_ focused on each other."

Despite being red in the face and impossibly embarrassed, Leonardo pushed himself up and moved to join them. Ezio hugged Maria, and Leonardo stood around, trying his best not to feel so awkward. "It's good to see you again, Maria."

"You too, Leonardo," she glanced between the two of them, then laughed as she turned away. "I'm going to go find my husband, he said he would be right behind me."

As soon as she was out of sight, Ezio burst into laughter. Now his initial shock had passed, he clearly thought it was the funniest thing ever. "Stop laughing," Leonardo chided him, despite also laughing. "We could have been doing something a lot worse!"

"It wouldn't be the first time I have been walked in on." After Leonardo's eyebrows shot up in question, Ezio shrugged. "All you need to know is that Federico is never going to let me live it down."

"That's not at _all_ concerning."

"Maybe I'll give you a demonstration later," Ezio grinned down at him. Leonardo didn't realize where his hand was until he felt something squeeze his ass. Scoffing, Leonardo just shook his head as he walked away.

The rest of their day was relaxing and disappeared quickly. Without Federico around, there was no loud, brotherly bickering and the Auditore parents were oddly peaceful to be around.

Leonardo eventually found himself at the dining room table, sketching one of the decorative vases on the tabletop. The last of the day's sun streamed in at just the right angle to warm him, and to light the vase in a way that made the sketching more of an exercise in shading. Maria eventually joined him, smiling as she sat down.

"Finish your book?" Leonardo asked idly. She had been sitting outside with Giovanni last he saw, and Ezio had left a while ago for a run.

"Not quite. Giovanni fell asleep, and his snoring was making it difficult to take the book seriously," Maria smiled fondly. She cocked her head as she looked over what Leonardo had been drawing, her approval clear. "You have a talent."

Leonardo flushed. "Thank you."

"Oh," she started, sitting straighter. "I didn't show you, did I?"

"Show me–"

"Come with me."

She and Ezio were definitely related. Leonardo did as he was told, following her upstairs. He tried not to laugh as they passed the deck and he heard for himself Giovanni's snuffling. They came to the main bedroom upstairs, the one the Auditore parents always took apparently, and Maria opened the door. She gestured for Leonardo to go inside, smiling to herself. As soon as he complied, he saw what she was talking about. Hung above the bed, there was a long painting of a woman's back. She was titled to one side, half of her breast exposed and her arms up, her hands plaiting her hair. Leonardo thought his jaw would fall to the ground. He had painted that woman; he still thought it was one of his best works. It had been so frustrating, getting the hands and hair right, but it had been worth it. He could see his signature scrawled at the painting's bottom right corner. Now he remembered, Maria had been the one to buy it. "I can't believe–" He stammered. "You still have it."

"Of course. It's been moved a few times, but I think it looks right there."

"I don't…" Leonardo shook his head, pride and astonishment swelling in his chest. "I honestly don't know what to say."

Maria gave his back a small, reassuring rub. "Like I said, you have talent." With that, she left him standing there. He still couldn't believe it. After all the trouble he had been having over the last year with the shop, and how he sometimes struggled to find inspiration, nothing could have made his heart lift more than this. It was a reason to keep trying, to keep doing what he loved.

There was talking in the hallway, but Leonardo still jumped when Ezio spoke. "Leo?" He went immediately to Leonardo, who was wiping at his damp eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm okay," Leonardo insisted, choked up. Smiling with both fondness and worry, Ezio tried to pull him into a hug. Hands on his chest, Leonardo complained weakly, "You're all sweaty and gross."

"You're upset, Leo."

Leonardo's voice broke as he replied, letting Ezio pull him in this time. "It's just…" He gestured vaguely at the painting, still looking at it from where his head rest against Ezio's chest. "I'm just happy."


	14. Not In the Kitchen!

Everything went quiet as the plate hit the title floor. Leonardo glanced over his shoulder, having flinched at the sound. He and Ezio were supposed to be cooking dinner, and no matter how capable they both were, nothing seemed to be going right. Ezio stood over the shattered plate, staring down at it with a frown and pursed lips. He seemed to be trying to mentally reverse what just happened.

"Whatever you just broke," Maria raised her voice and called out from the lounge. "You're cleaning it up, Ezio!"

Ezio's head snapped up and Leonardo guffawed. "How did you know it was me?" Ezio shouted back in return, caught between amused and offended.

Maria could be heard muffling her laugh. "I am your mother."

Sighing, Ezio carefully tiptoed away from the shards of the plate and returned with a shovel and brush. As he crouched and dealt with his mess, he carefully made a suggestion. "My parents may leave tomorrow, but we don't have to."

The first night with the Auditore parents had gone well, and most of the second day had been relaxing. Leonardo had a feeling Ezio may propose something like staying longer. "Don't you have any responsibilities?" Leonardo asked, not looking away from the vegetables he was chopping.

Ezio snorted. "Nothing urgent. It would be nice to stay, wouldn't it?"

"I don't have to go back to the shop right away, so I guess we can."

Once he had cleaned up, Ezio stood and gave Leonardo a quick peck on the cheek. "You won't regret it, I'll make sure of it."

Leonardo made a mental note to make sure of that. It wasn't long after that Ezio insisted he would finish cooking and all but made Leonardo go join Maria and Giovanni. Leonardo tried not to feel self-conscious as he took a seat with them, feeling both their eyes on him.

"Tell me, Leo," Giovanni took a sip from his wine glass. "Why haven't you and Ezio moved in together?"

Leonardo had a brief moment of sheer panic, his face going blank while his mind sped through ideas and answers. Was Giovanni toying with him? He knew that Ezio and Leonardo weren't actually together, and he looked awfully like a cat with a mouse.

"You've terrified him," Maria observed.

"No," Leonardo's answer came as a squeak, but he managed to return his voice to normal as he continued talking. "It's more out of convenience than anything. My apartment is closer to my shop, and Ezio still has to study." Leonardo had never seen or heard of Ezio studying, but he presumed he did at some point.

"And we all know he doesn't need any more distractions from his study than he already has," Giovanni replied, nodding in approval. Was he smirking, or was that Leonardo's imagination? Whatever it was, Maria didn't seem to notice.

It wasn't until after dinner that Leonardo made his mind up about something. He and Ezio were cleaning the kitchen up, and Maria and Giovanni had disappeared out to the balcony, no doubt enjoying the last of the day's warmth. Leonardo spoke softly, knowing the Auditore parents were out of earshot but still not wanting to risk it. "We should tell them."

"What?" Ezio slid to stand beside him, hip leaning against the counter. "You mean tell them the truth?"

"Yeah, tonight. It should come from both of us."

Ezio shook his head, brow furrowed. "It would just ruin the weekend."

"It's going to be ruined when they find out anyway!" Leonardo paused and made himself lower his voice again. "They don't deserve to be lied to, Ezio."

"I know, I know," Ezio gently turned Leonardo's head more toward him, his damp fingers on Leonardo's chin. "But what would we say? 'We not actually together, but we're very close, we've had had sex, and act like we're together anyway'?"

Leonardo was going to object, but there was nothing he could argue against. Ezio was right. Very blunt, but right. "That's what I was going to talk about to you when your mother walked in on us," Leonardo scoffed, gently pushing Ezio's hand away. "You know, when you climbed onto my lap and decided you'd rather distract me with sex than have a serious conversation."

Ezio grinned, evidently not regretting it one bit. "I'm not the biggest fan of serious conversations."

"I noticed."

"When my parents go, we can talk."

Leonardo huffed, then let himself be turned fully toward Ezio. Hands on Leonardo's hips, Ezio pulled him in to close any gap between them. Warmth formed between them. "I promise," Ezio said quietly, "We will talk once my parents are gone. Actually," he rest their foreheads together, the tips of their noses barely touching. Leonardo was so scared of breaking the contact, he couldn't bring himself to move. "I have something to tell you."

"And what's that?"

Ezio was the one who broke the contact, but he did so to kiss Leonardo's nose. Leonardo made a face of fake disgust, trying to cover how red he was going and how his chest felt light. "I can't say yet," Ezio's grin was lopsided. "That would ruin it. But what I can say is that you are very cute when you're flustered."

There was a pause as Leonardo struggled for words, then Ezio burst out laughing. Leonardo shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "You did that on purpose!"

"It was worth it."

Leonardo tried to step away, but was only yanked back and promptly kissed. He didn't mind, melting into it and reciprocating with the same tenderness. "Are you really not going to tell me?" Leonardo mumbled afterward.

"It's more fun to keep you guessing," Ezio gently pushed shoulder of Leonardo's shirt down, and pressed a kiss against the skin. "I adore that you have freckles here."

Leonardo couldn't even begin to express how happy that made him, but he wouldn't admit that to Ezio. "Stop with the distracting, you're just making me want to know what you have to tell me more."

"Do you have any guesses?"

Of course he did. Leonardo had hopes, but he didn't want to think about them –let alone voice them– for fear that they may not come true. He didn't want to dwell on something that may not happen. He sighed, glad that Ezio hadn't moved. "No, I don't have any guesses." When Ezio huffed, warm air blowing against his skin, Leonardo couldn't help but chuckle. "I am ruining your fun now?"

"A little. But I will tell you when my parents go," he pulled back. "That's another promise."

"You're making a lot of promises."

"You can hold me to them."

A few minutes later the Auditore parents returned, and not long after that they said goodnight and disappeared upstairs. Before they went, Ezio said something quiet to Maria. While Leonardo couldn't hear them, he knew it involved him. Maria cocked an eyebrow, glanced over Ezio's shoulder to where Leonardo sat and then nodded, grinning. Leonardo wasn't sure whether he should be excited or nervous. Ezio waited at the bottom of the stairs until they were gone, then all but leaped over to Leonardo. "Come on," he insisted, holding his hand out for Leonardo to take.

"Why?" Leonardo eyed him suspiciously.

"Please, it only has to be for a few minutes."

It took Leonardo a few more moments to register. "Are you talking about the swimming pool?"

"Leo…" Ezio whined, immediately causing Leonardo to give in. Taking Ezio's hand, he let himself be led through the lounge and outside. The deck and pool were lit only by the light streaming in from the windows, the sky already dark and the sun already gone. It was a little cold, but that was only comparative to how warm it had been during the day.

"Did you made sure your parents weren't going to come down?"

"I may have given my mother a warning," Ezio shrugged, beginning to undress. He didn't shy away from Leonardo's lingering gaze. "Though we do have a rule about no sex in the pool."

Remembering himself, Leonardo stripped as well. Ezio beamed with joy as he moved toward the ladder, lowering himself down into the water first. Leonardo followed, the water still fairly warm from the remaining day's heat. He more or less knew how to swim, but it had been a very long time since he last had the opportunity. He knew the _theory_ of it, at least. Ezio must have picked up on this, as he kept close and watchful. "Sometimes I forget how close you are with your parents," Leonardo remarked, chest deep in the water.

"And you haven't really mentioned your parents. Can I ask about them?"

They began to move around a little, gradually getting more comfortable. "There isn't much to tell, really. My parents weren't married when I was born and I've lived with both of them. My father's been married three times and my mother once."

"Do you still see them?"

Leonardo shook his head. "Not really. My father stopped talking to me when I came out, and my mother got angry with me when I said I wanted to own my own gallery-shop. She wanted me to 'work properly' instead."

Ezio frowned. "I'm sorry, Leo, that I brought it up."

"Don't be, it's fine. I think I've said this before, but you're very lucky."

"I know. I have plenty of friends who like to remind me I'm spoiled."

Leonardo smiled sympathetically. "I'm not sure I can argue against that."

"Like I said, I know."

Moving slowly against the resistance of the water, Leonardo went over to him and slipped his arms around Ezio's neck. "It's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Now you're just trying to make me feel better."

"Maybe." With the buoyancy of the water and encouraged by Ezio, Leonardo wrapped his legs around Ezio's waist. Ezio held him up easily, giving a hum of contentment as Leonardo massaged the back of his neck with his fingertips. Leonardo loved slipping his fingers up to tangle in Ezio's damp hair. For a while, they just stayed like that, enjoying simply _being._ There was a sort of intimacy to it that was usually lost in their need and decided to be the one to make the suggestion to take this further. "We could go up to the bedroom?"

Ezio seriously considered it for a few seconds. "I think we should wait until we have the villa to ourselves again."

Groaning, Leonardo nodded. "That's probably a good idea, but it feels like _everything_ has to come after your parents go."

"I'll make it worth your while," Ezio grinned. " _I promise._ "

That only made Leonardo groan again in annoyance.

* * *

Maria and Giovanni had to leave midmorning the next day, needing to get home. As he said his goodbyes to Maria and Giovanni, he wondered if this really would be the last time he saw them. Yet, no matter how much Leonardo enjoyed the weekend with them, the fact that Ezio was purposely holding something back was beginning to gnaw at him.

He and Ezio stood in the doorway, watching the Auditore parent's sleek black car disappear down the long, dusty driveway. When they were just a speck, Leonardo pointedly turned to Ezio. "Can you tell me yet?"

Ezio grinned brashly, "Not yet. I have a plan."

"That sounds like something I should be worried about."

That grin didn't disappear as they returned inside. "You know," Ezio remarked, following a few steps behind Leonardo. "We have a rule about the kitchen as well."

Leonardo made a questioning sound in the back of his throat as he moved to the kettle. He had a feeling that, with his back to Ezio, he would be grabbed from behind. He wasn't disappointed; he felt hands slip just under his shirt on both sides of his waist, holding him against the countertop.

Ezio spoke quietly, his words uttered against the back of Leonardo's neck. "No sex in the kitchen."

"Let me guess," Leonardo tried his best to ignore him, filling the kettle with water and placing it back on the base as he replied. "Because of that, you want to have sex in the kitchen."

"My parents aren't here."

"What if they forgot something, turn around and come back?"

At Ezio's suggestive pushing, Leonardo turned to face him. Ezio's hands followed his movement, sliding along skin as he turned. "They won't," Ezio reassured him, voice low in a sort of purr. "We can do whatever we like, and they won't know."

The thought of refuting that left Leonardo's mind as soon as it came. Ezio sunk down onto his knees, grinning knowingly as he did so. Leonardo watched, gripping the counter as his entire body tensed with anticipation.

"You don't seem so against the idea now," Ezio observed smugly, looking up at Leonardo, his face barely an inch from Leonardo's groin.

It took Leonardo a moment to think of a reply. "Don't act like you don't know about the effect you have on me."

Ezio didn't deny it, instead just continuing to grin. His palms briefly rubbed against the outside of Leonardo's thighs, sliding their way up to his trousers' zipper. Leonardo resisted every urge in his body not to wriggle, his breath hitched in his throat. It had barely been a few minutes since this started and he was already a mess. Those thoughts were quickly dissipated as he felt a slight pressure against his crotch and heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone. Ezio met Leonardo's eyes as he tugged his trousers down enough, his pupils dilated and blown with lust.

The next movement took Leonardo completely by surprise. Ezio pressed a kiss to Leonardo's lower stomach, then moved his mouth down to the top of Leonardo's underwear. Taking the band between his teeth, Ezio yanked the underwear down, exposing Leonardo all at once. This time Leonardo couldn't help but writhe, moderately embarrassed about how hard he already was. Ezio pulled back a little, quirking an eyebrow. "You really can't complain," Ezio whispered to him, biting down on his bottom lip.

"You're _such a tease_ ," Leonardo hissed out.

"You adore it." Ezio trailed kisses down Leonardo's lower belly again, except this time not stopping. Heat spread outwards from where he kissed, and when he reached the base of Leonardo's cock and he began kissing his length. When Ezio reached his tip, it disappeared in the wet warmth of Ezio's mouth. Leonardo whimpered, and felt Ezio's chuckle vibrate against him.

Ezio's head bobbed up and down a few times, before he pulled back and replaced his mouth with his hand. He held Leonardo's gaze as his hand pumped, and Leonardo was struck dumb by just how gorgeous he was, kneeling there and sucking on his bottom lip. Leonardo's own hand went to Ezio's cheek, his thumb grazing against those damp lips then slipping in between them. Ezio smiled, refusing to break the eye contact still until Leonardo tangled his fingers in Ezio's hair and guided him back to his groin. Ezio was only too happy to oblige.

Leonardo's eyes closed momentarily, hot lust pooling in his lower stomach and tingling up his spine. He made himself watch Ezio, briefly distracted by the fact that both of them were still wearing far too many clothes. Then Ezio jerked slightly, pulling back a little. Leonardo immediately removed his hand from Ezio's hair, realizing that he had been guiding him down more than he intended. "Sorry," Leonardo blurted, feeling horribly guilty as Ezio pulled back entirely.

"Don't be," he shook his head, smiling in reassurance, his lips back against Leonardo's tip. "I liked it."

Leonardo scoffed, trying to cover his embarrassed blush with a laugh. That rapidly turned into a groan as Ezio continue from where he left off, shamelessly using his hand in synchronization with his mouth. Despite himself, Leonardo's hips bucked, seeking more as Ezio willingly gave it. Leonardo knew it wouldn't take much longer, his hand returning to its place in Ezio's hair, if only just to have something to grip. His eyes squeezed closed as he burst, a tremble going through his thighs and hips. Ezio made a sort of approving sound which Leonardo barely heard over his halfhearted attempts not to be absurdly loud.

Breathing heavily, Leonardo was just coming back to his senses when Ezio moved. Now standing in front of Leonardo and grinning, Ezio kissed him deeply. Afterward Leonardo buried his face in Ezio's chest, much to the latter's amusement. "I can't believe we just did that in your parents' kitchen," Leonardo mumbled. "And we're still _in_ the kitchen."

Ezio hugged him close, snickering. "You know I have wanted to do that to you since we first met in that flower shop?"

Whining, Leonardo just buried himself further into Ezio, wrapping his arms around Ezio's waist.

* * *

 **My friend gave me the idea for the underwear bit, so that's totally her fault.**

 **Also with Leonardo's parents, I went with the historical Leonardo and how he was illegitimate, then went from there.**


	15. A Change

**I am SO sorry that this took a while to get out (It's been an awful month, and exams + severe earthquakes here have been making it difficult to write), and it was supposed to be longer but I didn't like the section that was supposed to be before the start of the chapter that's here, so I cut it out and that helped to get the rest of it written.**

* * *

It wasn't until late that evening Ezio finally told Leonardo what he had been withholding. They were in their room at the villa, removing each other's clothes piece by piece. Careful fingers graced over the familiar lines of the other's body and tender lips explored. They had the villa to themselves once again and took their time, their lust giving partially away to leisurely, gentle actions. This was their night, and they would spend it drinking each other in.

Ezio had Leonardo on his back, the pressure of his weight oddly pleasurable. Leonardo willingly let Ezio take both his hands, their fingers laced together, and hold them above his head. Leonardo groaned softly into the kiss Ezio near refused to break, relishing the slight change in position. After a few more moments Ezio broke the delicious contact, only to guide himself inside Leonardo, inch by wonderfully slow inch. Arching against him, Leonardo eagerly mumbled encouragement. His cock was hard between their bellies, the friction of when Ezio began to slowly move his hips caused the corners of Leonardo's vision to whiten. Ezio's second hand returned to where Leonardo's were and their fingers were laced together once more. Leonardo could only imagine how white both of their knuckles were as they gripped onto each other desperately.

He rocked against Ezio's measured thrusts, lost in the heat and need of the moment. Their kisses were fevered and breathless, until Ezio suddenly pulled back. Buried to the hilt in Leonardo, he simply paused, propped up on his elbows. They were still so close that the tips of their noses touched and Ezio watched Leonardo, curious and captivated. Leonardo tried vainly to get him to move, to regain the sweet pleasure of before. Nothing worked and Leonardo just huffed out like a petulant child.

"I want to tell you now," Ezio finally said, quiet and tender. His hands squeezed Leonardo's, trying to indicate that it was important.

"What?"

"I was going to tell you something earlier, and I want to do that now."

" _Right now_?" Leonardo scoffed, mind still sex addled and not really registering what was going. "You're still inside me and you want to tell me something?"

"Yes."

Leonardo could barely think as Ezio gave him another kiss, this one so light it was nearly chaste. "I love you," Ezio whispered, mouth still against Leonardo's. His gaze was dark and lustful, yet Leonardo could see he meant every word. "I love you."

Before Leonardo could form a coherent thought, Ezio was moving again. The sudden heat and friction tore a groan from Leonardo and he lost all ability to think. Ezio moved down to Leonardo's throat and mumble nothings against the skin he kissed over and over. Leonardo was a mess, entirely at Ezio's mercy and no part of him minded. Regardless of how slow and careful they had been before, desperation and desire set in. Soon enough they were gripping each other, their only thoughts ones of need, Ezio's hand around Leonardo's length. It all ended in a rush of heat and pleasure, Leonardo having spent over his stomach.

It took a while for Leonardo to even begin thinking straight again. Ezio was beside him, lying on his side and his hand flat against Leonardo's chest. He could probably feel how Leonardo's heart still hadn't calmed, thundering in his chest. Realizing what had happened, Leonardo couldn't help but blush deeply –well, more deeply than the post-orgasm bliss was making him.

"Did you mean that?" Leonardo whispered, wondering if he had been hearing things. Not that he wanted to be hearing things, he just wanted to make sure his mind wasn't playing cruel tricks.

Ezio hummed, his forehead pressed against the side of Leonardo's head. Leonardo could feel Ezio's breath tickling his neck as he spoke, "Yeah, I did," he laughed a little, more at himself than anything. "I do love you."

Leonardo prompted him into moving slightly, just so he could slip his arm underneath Ezio's head and pull him closer. "I love you too," Leonardo admitted through his big, goofy grin. "I can't believe I tried to convince myself that, when we first began sleeping together, it was only physical."

"That was one _giant_ lie."

"Oh, yes. I think I realized that at the time, as well."

They were quiet for a time. Leonardo was too content, too comfortable to get up and clean himself off. Eventually he convinced himself into moving, only to receive an annoyed huff from Ezio. He disappeared into the bathroom, cleaned himself off and returned quickly. Ezio hadn't really moved, and watched him sleepily return to the bed. "What now?" Leonardo asked cautiously, moving his arm back to where it had been and pulled Ezio as close as he could. "For us, I mean."

"I don't know," Ezio admitted in a mumble.

"We go back tomorrow."

Leonardo thought Ezio asleep until he finally gave a soft, almost inaudible reply. "Let's leave it for tonight, we talk tomorrow." He wasn't going to get any complaints from Leonardo.

* * *

In the morning, Leonardo wondered if he dreamt last night. If he had, it was a good dream. Ezio didn't mention anything about it while they got ready and had breakfast. Leonardo insisted on doing a quick clean-up of the villa, to which Ezio snorted, "You know my parents hire cleaners to keep this place perfect, right?"

"I don't want them thinking we're slobs," Leonardo protested. "Besides, it'll be a little less for them to do."

"Alright, have it your way."

As Leonardo got to wiping down the kitchen's bench, having already cleaned up after breakfast, he kept glancing at Ezio. He was clearly trying to find something to occupy himself, and wasn't doing a very good job. "How are you going to tell your parents?" Leonardo asked in his most innocent voice. Ezio startled a little, then pursed his lips and wrinkled his nose as he thought it through.

"I suppose I'll just have to have them around at the apartment, and just tell them. I can't do it over the phone."

Briefly, Leonardo considered telling him that Giovanni knew, but decided against it. It was for Giovanni to say, not him. "Alright. When?"

Ezio shrugged, evidently still not wanting to linger on this subject. "When father can get away from work for a day."

Letting the conversation drop, Leonardo tried to focus on his task. It wasn't entirely successful and his thoughts still pulled at his awareness. He dreaded going back to the shop, but he found that it wasn't the art that bothered him –perhaps his mild art-block really was over. No, the reason he didn't want to return was he because he was afraid of fallen back into his every day habits. He dreaded the mundane repetitiveness his life had fallen into. With the lie Ezio proposed, it had been a break in that. Even without the lie, just messaging Ezio as they had over the last few months provided much needed relief from his routine.

He hoped, desperately, that their contact would continue. He believed that it would, but there was always that nagging doubt in the back of his mind. Were they actually together? If Leonardo had to introduce Ezio, he had _no_ idea what he would introduce him as. He would like to say boyfriend, but wasn't sure if that was taking it too far. After last night, perhaps it wasn't, yet whenever he used that as a reasoning doubt settled once again in the back of his mind like a leech.

"Are you done?" Ezio called from the couch, head leaning against the backrest and angled so he could just see Leonardo. He had given up trying to entertain himself and was now simply bored.

"I suppose." Leonardo's halfhearted reply didn't stir Ezio into moving, so he tried again. "Fine, let's go."

Ezio was on his feet instantly, pleased to be able to do something again. Satisfied that the villa looked decent, Leonardo didn't complain. As their backpacks were already in Ezio's car, Leonardo lingered on the steps as Ezio locked the villa, his gaze wandering over the regal building. "I'm going to miss this place, I think."

"We can come back," Ezio glanced back at him, his brows drawn together in a frown but a smile still pulling at his lips. "Before the end of summer, at least."

Leonardo nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. He turned to the car, but was abruptly stopped when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He hadn't even heard Ezio move, let alone get to him so quickly. Back pressed against Ezio's chest, Leonardo let out a huff and weathered it. Ezio kissed the side of Leonardo's head, then lowered his mouth to his ear, "I mean it, Leo. And I meant what I said last night."

Pursing his lips, Leonardo rehearsed his words in his head before he spoke, "Oh? And what did you say last night? I can't quiet remember, you know."

Grip tightening, Ezio hummed low and it vibrated through Leonardo. "That I love you."

Leonardo turned around, Ezio's hold briefly loosening to allow it. "I'm never going to get tired of you saying that," his hands found their way to the back of Ezio's neck, "Never ever."

Ezio grinned, then kissed him deeply. They parted a few moments later, and made their way to the car. Leonardo sincerely hoped that they would come back to the villa, and watched the building grow smaller and smaller in the side view mirror as they rode away.

The car ride back to the city was anything but boring. Loud music accompanied by overly dramatic singing and the open road made the hours slip away rapidly. It felt as though they had only just left the villa behind when they came to the city and the high, towering buildings, colourful pedestrians and countless cars.

They were close to the area of town that they both lived, but Ezio turned down a street Leonardo didn't recognize. He was going to question it and decided against it when he saw the concerned concentration on Ezio's face. They came to a building where people were leaving in throngs, and many of those people lingered outside to talk with each other. Ezio had barely pulled into a parking space when he threw himself out of the car. "Ezio–" Leonardo was cut off and hurried to follow him, completely and utterly confused.

He caught up with Ezio, who was crossing the street to the building. "Ezio, what's going on?" Leonardo whispered, uncertain.

Evidently hearing the distress in his voice, Ezio's expression softened and he took Leonardo's hand as they walked. "This is where the fighting ring is."

"And this isn't normal?"

"Not in the slightest."

They stopped amongst the loud crowd and Ezio glanced around, scanning the faces of the horde. His entire body went tense and Leonardo followed his gaze. A dark haired, scowling man was returning Ezio's glare, then left the crowd, followed by a pair of larger men. Ezio was about to follow, but two things stopped him; Leonardo's grip on his hand and a smaller, delicate hand on his chest. Leonardo was just as surprised as Ezio about the latter reason, and the blonde woman walked around to the front of Ezio, blocking his way. She was stunning, her red lips curled upward in a sneer and her perfume spicy.

"Lucrezia," Ezio grumbled the greeting, trying to look over her head to where the man had disappeared from.

"It's good that you're here, Ezio," the woman, Lucrezia, batted her eyelashes. She glanced once at Leonardo, and wasn't as openly hostile, but kept her attention on Ezio only. "We've had _tragic_ news about the club."

"And what's that?"

"It's closed down. An anonymous someone paid the owner a generous sum to close up for good, so it looks like we're out of luck."

Ezio nodded, slowly, registering something that Leonardo did not. "And you wouldn't happen to know who this someone was?"

"Why would little old me know?" Lucrezia grinned a wolf's grin as she leaned forward. "I did tell you that I would do anything for Cesare. If that means keeping him away from you for his own good, I'll do it," finally she looked at Leonardo and addressed him, straightening her back. "You should be grateful, he put himself at risk going anywhere near Cesare."

Leonardo have a small, uncertain nod of recognition. From what he could gather of the situation, perhaps it was this Cesare who had Ezio beaten almost a year ago.

"Anyway," Lucrezia's tone was suddenly more pleasant. "I don't think we'll see each other again, Ezio, and that's probably for the better. Take care of yourself." Not waiting for him to answer, she turned away and strode through the crowd with no hint of hesitation, going toward where Cesare had left.

"Are you alright?" Leonardo asked gingerly.

"Yeah," Ezio's eyes were on the building now. "She's right, it probably is for the better. Time for a change." He beamed a grin at Leonardo, making his ache. He knew exactly what Ezio meant, and knew that change would be for both of them, together. Ezio's arm was around Leonardo's shoulder as they crossed back over the street. "Do you know what I'm thinking?" Ezio queried cheekily.

"What?"

"We've never been on an actual date."

Leonardo guffawed. "We've declared our love but never been on a date? We probably need to remedy that."

"We should do that right now."

Glancing at him to see if he was joking, Leonardo paused before answering. "Alright, you're on."

* * *

 **There is now ONE chapter left, and it's short-ish so it shouldn't take as long as this one did (I'm so sorry, again).**


	16. The Happy Truth

A phone call rudely woke Leonardo, and he blindly grappled to find his mobile and answer it. He slurred a greeting of sorts, only to receive a chuckle on the other end of the call. "Did I wake you?" Ezio didn't sound very apologetic, instead just strained. The tension in Ezio's voice woke Leonardo more and he sat up, trying to get his bearings. Ezio continued, "Can you let me in?"

"Yeah, sure. Give me a second."

Hanging up, Leonardo threw his phone down onto his bed and got up. It was only about nine in the morning, why was Ezio even here? Leonardo had gone to bed late, having been up painting until late. That was becoming more and more common, but he wasn't about to complain about inspiration. He was still pulling his trousers on as he made his way to the door and unlocked it. Ezio stood just behind the doorway, hand behind his back. Leonardo could see what it was even before Ezio brought it to his front; a bouquet of flowers, white and pink with green from the leaves, held in place by silver paper. Leonardo couldn't help but smile, and accepted them.

"Think of them as a preemptive apology," Ezio crinkled his nose, trying to keep his voice light.

Leonardo looked from the flowers to him. "What's wrong?" Ezio strode inside without answering, and Leonardo closed the door then followed. "What did you do?"

"It's not bad," Ezio defended himself, "My parents are coming around today, in about an hour. You should be there, and we should tell them together."

Now Leonardo understood. A month after they visited the villa, it was finally time for them to be honest. "How long will they be there for?" Leonardo's true question didn't need voiced; could he arrive late instead of looking like he just woke up?

"They're just passing through, stopping for coffee."

That answered that. Sighing, Leonardo moved into the kitchen and looked around for something appropriate to put the flowers in. Ezio lingered nearby, fidgeting. "Is that an 'okay'?" His voice was almost in a whine. Seeing him like this would have been amusing if it wasn't so concerning.

"Yes, I'll come with you." Setting the flowers on the bench, Leonardo grudgingly returned to the bedroom to change. "I don't think it will be as bad as you think," he called out to Ezio in the longue as he pulled his shirt on. As soon as the fabric was over his head, he saw Ezio had moved to the room's doorway.

"Mother is going to be angry. Or worse, disappointed."

"She loves you."

"Which is why disappointed is so much worse."

He still didn't know Giovanni knew, but Leonardo continued to keep that to himself. There was a time and a place, neither of which was right now. Leonardo instead just nodded. "Let's go, we shouldn't be late to your own apartment."

Leonardo tried not to fall asleep on their way to Ezio's apartment, absently thinking to himself that this would be so much easier if he just lived with Ezio. He didn't know if they were really up for that yet, but when since had their relationship been typical? Leonardo admittedly lived closer to his shop where he was, and Ezio needed to study, yet the idea was still appealing. Waking up every morning, rather than just once or twice a week, with Ezio beside him. With amusement he thought of how it wouldn't be perfect, they would eventually rub each other the wrong way or get into an argument. In spite of that, he knew it wouldn't matter, that if they did live together, they would work through anything.

Ezio clearly noticed Leonardo smiling to himself, and reached over and rubbed his knee.

The Auditore parents had yet to arrive when they parked and went up to the apartment. Ezio halfheartedly made an attempt to tidy the longue and kitchen, but he just ended up on the couch with Leonardo. He kept fidgeting as Leonardo tried to rest, unreasonably tired. "Stay still," Leonardo complained softly from where he was with his head against Ezio's chest. He felt more than heard Ezio huff.

"They'll be here any minu–"

The doorbell rang, as if by fate. Ezio let out a noise of distress and threw himself up. Leonardo's head fell back onto the couch as he let out his own groan. He was barely pulling himself up into a sitting position when he heard Maria and Giovanni's voices. Peering over the top of the couch, Leonardo gave a small wave of greeting.

As Ezio went into the kitchen, Giovanni followed but Maria went to join Leonardo. "Late night?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Leonardo snorted. "Not like that, but yes. My muse decided I needed to be painting at two in the morning."

"One of those nights," she nodded in understanding, her amused expression never waning.

"I've only just arrived, actually. Ezio needed to tell you both something," Leonardo admitted, glancing over to the kitchen. Ezio and Giovanni could hear them, and as soon as Leonardo spoke Ezio was grimacing. "And wanted me here as well."

"Really? Interesting," Maria fixed her steady gaze on her son, who all but squirmed under her scrutiny as he brought over their coffee. Leonardo gratefully accepted it, hoping he would finally wake properly. Giovanni followed into the longue with the other two cups and sat with them.

Ezio opened his mouth, then closed it again. He glanced at Leonardo, who simply waited for him to speak. Ezio needed to do this, not on his own but he needed to be the one to say it. "We…" he began, glancing between his parents. "I lied to you." After that, the confession came out in a breathless cascade of words. He told them of his original lie, then about the week Leonardo spent with them, and then how the lie escalated out of control, and now they were together genuinely. At the end of the hurried revelation, Maria had her head down and wore an unreadable expression.

Giovanni cleared his throat. "Thank you for telling us, however, I knew."

Ezio was entirely unsure how to react.

"I knew he knew," Leonardo added, and Ezio had never looked so lost.

"Federico told me," Giovanni confessed, scowling as irritation filled Ezio and he sat up straighter.

"He's going to pay for that, he swore he wouldn't!"

"You aren't doing anything to your brother, he was drunk and probably doesn't remember."

Ezio seemed to recall Leonardo's part in it and swiftly forgot about Federico. "You didn't tell me?" Ezio hissed, hurt. "Why?"

It was Giovanni who came to his rescue. "I suggested that he didn't. There was something between you two and if your elaborate plan was how you could explore that, then it was better than nothing."

"Ezio," Maria spoke, smiling at her son. Nobody else could breathe, waiting for what she had to say. "I knew as well."

Giovanni's eyebrows shot up. "You did?"

She scoffed, "Of course I did, I know my own son," she addressed only Ezio then, "And I know we put a lot of pressure on you, and I'm sorry that you felt the need to lie, but I saw what your father did. Even if you didn't originally want a relationship, you two had something."

Ezio breathed out his relief and managed a smile. Leonardo gave his own smile upon seeing Ezio's anxiety melt away, and mouthed an inaudible, "Thank you," to Maria.

After they finished their coffee, Maria and Giovanni left. For a while, Ezio and Leonardo just sat and absorbed what had happened this morning. Their secret was revealed, despite it already having been known. They were free now, they could do whatever they wanted. That included staying together, for real this time.

"We went through all of that for nothing," Ezio mumbled, incredulous. His mouth was against the top of Leonardo's head, which rest on his shoulder.

"Not for nothing," Leonardo answered. "Look where we are now. And I know Maria was right, the reason you lied was because you didn't want to be with someone…"

"It's different now."

Leonardo let those words hang in the air, just giving Ezio's hand a squeeze instead.

"I have a serious question," Ezio spoke again after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"Would you move in with me?"

Moving his head so his chin rest on Ezio's shoulder, Leonardo couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he asked, "Really?"

"Really. I guess we're properly together now, and I want you here all of the time. And if you're here, you don't have to worry about your apartment and can focus on the shop instead."

"Okay, let's do it."

"Honestly?" Ezio blurted.

"Of course. What did you think I would say?"

Ezio laughed quietly. "I don't know, I've never moved in with someone before. You're the only person I have wanted to live with."

Pushing himself up, Leonardo sleepily wrapped his arms around Ezio's shoulders. "You won't hear me complaining about it." He kissed him, smiling into it.

Ezio was grinning from ear to ear as they parted. "When do you want to do this?"

"You're going to suggest right now, aren't you?"

"The sooner the better." Ezio kissed him this time, and Leonardo could feel the joy in it. He was happy, they were happy, and it was all that mattered.

* * *

 **And that's it! A happy ending to a short chapter, but here it is, it's done 3 thank you so much to everyone who reads this and thank you so much for your support and comments through the process of writing this fic!**


End file.
